New Divide
by Persephone's Journey
Summary: Kat worked on the SN set. One day something strange happens and instead of Jensen and Jared she is dealing with the real Sam and Dean Winchester! Follow her, Sam, Dean, Jensen and Jared as they try to piece together what happened and how to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

So, I know that I am still working on Change of Fate so I really have no business posting another story.... But I'm going to do it anyway cause that's how I roll. lol

Alright, So I don't own Supernatural, Sam, Dean etc... Cause if I did... I wouldn't share them. Well, I'd share Sam, Dean is mine. :D

Also I don't know Jensen or Jared *sigh* so this is just a fictionalized(is that even a word?) them. Along with any other real people.

Katerina is fake.... At least I think she's fake.... So, here we go...

* * *

Katerina cursed as she splashed water on her jeans from a puddle. She hadn't been watching where she was going, again, and like her usual accident prone self had ended up paying for it. She shoved the clipboard in between the belt that held her radio and stood on one foot trying to pull up the bottom of her jeans. She hopped along on one foot almost losing her balance. Her radio cracked in her ear.

"Kitty Kat, have you located Dumb and Dumber?" the other director's assistant, Joel asked her.

"No, negative, Mickey Mouse. Still looking. Going to check Dumber's trailer," Katerina said standing up and glancing at her soaked feet. She sighed and shook one sneaker clad foot. Wet drops fell from the zebra print shoe and she shook her head as she felt rain drops fall on her.

"Great, more rain. Just perfect," she muttered pulling up her hoodie.

She raced through the maze of trailers finding Jared's. She loved her job on the set of Supernatural. She really did, but when they had hired her she hadn't known that babysitter for two grown men was part of the job description. She banged on the door and smiled. Who was she kidding? She still would have wanted the job anyway.

"What?" she heard Jared yell from the inside.

"Jar, I know you and Jen are there playing that new video game, but you are needed on set," Katerina said pulling her clipboard out and shielding it from the rain.

"Kitty Kat, you are ruining our fun," Jensen said opening the door to the trailer and pulling her in before the downpour hit.

"That's in my job description. Director's assistant, aka ruiner of actors fun," Katerina said pulling her hood down and sweeping her shoulder length brown hair aside and out of her face.

"Dude, what happened to your jeans?" Jared asked shutting off the gaming system and looking at her jeans.

"Nothing. Come on we need to go-."

"Awww, did Kat have an accident again?" Jensen teased tickling her. He towered over her as he tickled her sides causing her to laugh.

Kat laughed and told herself not to blush as she felt Jensen hug her before letting her go. She looked down at her shoes and wished she didn't have feelings for him. Like really, it was completely unprofessional. Not to mention the guy had a girlfriend. He was hands off with a capital H. But... he was so damn pretty to look at. And he was funny and always knew how to make her laugh and-.

"Hello? Earth to Kat," Jared said waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"What? Sorry, worrying about the weather, that's all," she lied.

"Sure, cause worrying about the weather always makes me get this dreamy look in my eyes."

"Anything gives you a dreamy look in your eyes," Jensen teased tossing Jared his jacket.

"Guys, there is a scene to shoot before we can all go home. I would like to get it done tonight."

"Got a hot date?"

"Yeah, with my cat. Move it."

Kat left the trailer and waited outside for the boys. She shook her head and found herself once again thinking about how dreamy Jensen looked when he smiled.

***

Kat moaned as the lights flickered again. She looked at Mike Rohl, the director for this episode. He shrugged and looked at Jensen and Jared who were standing in the hospital hall. Kat went back to doodling on the script as she heard the scene start again. She heard herself muttering the lines with the boys as they said them.

"You find a way to stop Callie," Jensen said in character.

"What are you-," Jared started.

He never got the chance to finish his line. Lightening struck the building. The set lights shattered as if a power surge hit them and the set was plunged into darkness. Kat dropped her notebook on the floor as she jumped to her feet. Everyone was talking at once. A minute later the lights flicked back on and Kat looked around the set. Everyone looked okay; no one had been hurt by the shattering lights. She turned and looked at Jensen and Jared. She did a double take as she thought she saw Jensen checking out her ass.

"Wow, Sammy, she's hot," Jensen said winking at her.

"Haha, very funny, Jensen. Let's get to work," Mike said.

"Name's not Jensen. Name's Dean and while you're at it, could you maybe tell me and my brother here, where the fuck we are?"

Katerina sighed. She really didn't have time for Jensen and Jared to play one of their fun pranks. She wanted to get home to her tiny apartment and... She looked at Jared. She stopped when she noticed something different about him. He looked... Sad. She shook the thought away. Jared was the happiest guy she knew unless... No, it was impossible... Right?

"Sam?" she asked looking at Jared going out on a limb.

"How do you know my name?" he asked looking at her reaching behind him to the gun that wasn't there.

"Oh god, Kat, not you too," Mike moaned.

Kat bent down and grabbed her notebook. She looked at Mike and gave him a smile. It was the one that Jensen told her made guys weak in the knees; she had punched him in the shoulder for that one. That action had broken her knuckle. She saw Mike soften.

"I got this Mike, I'll talk to them. It'll be all good," she said walking over to Jensen and Jared.

"Well, hello there, sweetheart," Jensen said winking at her and clearly checking her out.

"Knock it off and follow me," Kat said feeling herself blush. She quickly walked away from the set and down a hall a hundred thoughts racing though her head. The main one being that the two men following her were not Jensen and Jared but... Sam and Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean watched as the girl in front of him led the way down the twisted halls. He smiled as her ass shook as she walked. She had one fine ass and her jeans hugged it perfectly. He glared at Sam when Sam smacked him on the chest. Dean went back and saw that the girl had stopped at the end of the hall. She wore a belt with a radio on it and carrying a script and notebook in her arms.

"They won't bother us until they fix the lighting. Now, please tell me that this is some crazy prank you two are playing. Please," she almost begged them with her round grey eyes. Dean felt himself being pulled into her eyes.

"This isn't a prank. We don't play pranks," Sam said looking at her.

"Actually, you do. Harry and Ed didn't deserve that by the way," she answered softly leaning against the wall.

"How do you know about that?" Dean asked.

"This is insane. I have finally lost my mind. Momma told me I would, just like she did. And it's happened. I am imagining this. I am going to come to in a padded room with Buffy Summers as my roommate."

"You aren't insane. Listen, just tell us what happened. All I remember is standing in the motel room with Sammy here and then this flash of light happened and boom! Here we are.... Where is here anyway?" Dean asked seeing the girl twist what looked like a bunch of black strings tied together with a Chinese coin hanging from them around her wrist.

"Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada."

"But... We were in St. Helena, California like two minutes ago. What the hell?" Sam said raking a hand though his hair.

"What the hell indeed," the girl whispered.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Dean asked her.

"Katerina McCrae. Everyone here calls me Kat. And you're Sam and Dean Winchester."

"That we are. So, could you tell me, why you know so much about us?"

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you."

"Try us."

"Alright. We are filming a show, Supernatural. Guess what it's about?"

Sam looked at Kat and saw the way she kept looking at his brother. He looked between them and could feel something there. Especially on her side. She couldn't stop looking at his brother like she needed to remember every curve of his features.

"Ghosts?" Dean asked stepping close to her.

"Oh yeah and it's about hunters... Two in particular. They go by the name of Winchester; I think you might know them."

"It's about us?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it is. And... you guys... Are dead ringers for the actors that play you. Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki," Kat said.

Dean had been trained by his dad to listen to the change of tones in a person's voice. Usually meant they were lying. Kat wasn't lying, but there was something about how she said the first name. She said it softly with a touch of something else in her voice. He couldn't place it. He watched as she raked a hand though her hair and looked at her watch. He did a double take.

"I had a watch like that," he said taking her arm and looking at it.

"Yeah, I stole it from Jensen, the actor who plays you. My battery died one day and it was kicking around his trailer. He still hasn't noticed that I have it," Kat said pulling her arm away.

"Dean, we need to talk," Sam said grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him away from the babe.

"Sammy, I was going up for bat, man," Dean whined as Sam stopped pulling him a few feet away from the girl.

"We don't have time for this. Your year is almost up we need to..." Sam trailed off.

"Sam, you got that look on your face that means you figured something out."

"Dean, you won't die here."

"What?"

"The deal. It's null here. Don't you get it? Here, our lives are a television show."

"So, what are you saying, Sam? We stay here and let that guy who plays me on TV die in my place?"

"What?!" Kat exclaimed coming over to them, "No way! Jensen is not going to Hell!"

"Calm down, Kitten. We'll get this Jensen guy back," Dean said.

"Did you just call me Kitten?"

"Yeah, you're way too little to be a full grown cat."

Sam went to grab her but it was too late. She kicked his brother in the shin. Dean yelped and so did Kat. She grabbed her foot and ended up falling over and landing on her side on the floor. She moaned and rolled on her back. She glared at Dean and Sam felt himself warming up to her.

"I hate you," she said trying to climb to her feet but her wet sneakers were slipping on the floor and she fell again.

"What are you accident prone?" Dean asked grabbing her by the back of the jeans and hauling her to her feet.

"No, I'm not... Maybe... Just a little."

"Ah, Kat, Mike wants to roll again," Joel said coming around the corner and saw Dean still holding the back of Kat's jeans.

"Coming Joel," Kat said yanking away from Dean. She heard her jeans rip. She let her head fall. "Really?"

"Wow, Kitty Kat, you are on a roll. Want me to get Cathy with wardrobe?" Joel asked trying not to laugh.

"No, I got it. I'll go. Now, _Jensen, Jared_, remember what I told you. Just do the scene and we can go," Kat said walking away.

Dean watched her go getting a glimpse of her pink panties with the black peace signs on them. Oh yeah, she was going to get him in trouble. He looked at the Joel guy and gave him a smile. He and Sam followed Joel back down the halls. Dean really didn't know how they were here or why. Just that, while he was here things were going to be interesting.

***

Jensen came to and realized two very important things. He couldn't breathe while Jared while resting on top of him. Secondly, it was way too quiet in here. Their sets were usually full of laughter and the noise of people working. He shoved Jared off of him hearing a thud as Jared hit the floor. He pushed himself up and looked around the room. He frowned. It looked like one of the motel rooms on set but... It actually had four walls and there was no one but him and Jared in the room. He kneeled down and shook Jared's shoulder.

"Yo, Sasquatch, get up. We have a problem," Jensen said sensing that something wasn't right.

"What?... Ow, why does my head hurt?" Jared asked as Jensen pulled him to his feet.

"Yeah, about that... Sorry. Anyway, look around. Seem familiar?"

Jared rubbed the back of his head and looked around. He stopped and looked at Jensen. He shook his head.

"It looks like one of the rooms from set," Jared said.

"Yeah, except everyone from set is missing."

"Think they'll playing a joke on us?"

"Maybe.... Kat still hasn't gotten us back for blowing up that picture of her with the chicken pox covered in lotion."

"Hey, that one was all on you."

"Well, you didn't stop me."

They were silent and looked around the room again expecting one of the crew members to come jumping out at them at anytime. Jared looked at the door to the room. He decided to take a chance. He walked over to it and pulled it open. He looked outside then slammed it shut. He turned and looked at Jensen.

"We have a problem," he said.

"What?"

"Come see."

Jensen gave Jared a look but walked up to the door. He pulled it open and looked outside expecting to see the studio. Instead he saw the impala parked in front of the door and a road behind it. He looked around and saw buildings and heard traffic passing not too far away. He slammed the door.

"Shit," he said.

"Oh yeah. Houston, we have a huge problem," Jared said sitting on the floor by the door.

"What the hell?" Jensen asked sitting beside him.

"I don't know. Let's just... Sit here for a while and maybe... It'll go away."

"I like that plan right now."

They both sat in silence hoping and praying that at any moment one of the crew members would knock on the door or come through the window laughing at them. Cause all this had to be some huge plan to prank them. There was no other explanation that fit.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat dug out her keys and started going though them. She found the one to Jared's house and thanked him once again for giving her one. She stood at the door and shoved the key in and unlocked the door. She turned and looked at Dean and Sam. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that they were here.

"Okay, I have to warn you there are three dogs in there that are going to be very happy to see the two of you," she said exhausted and wanting to just go home. She knew however if she did that what had happened on set would just repeat itself tomorrow. Apparently for a couple for guys who lie all the time, Sam and Dean sucked at acting.

"Alright. They aren't going to hump our legs are they?" Dean asked.

"No, they'll leave that to you."

Sam laughed as him and Dean followed Kat into the house. He shut the door and smiled when three dogs came running and pounced on Kat. There were two large ones and a small one. She kneeled on the floor and hugged each one scratching their ears. She then stood up and the two big dogs ran to him. Sam looked down at them.

"That's Sadie and Harley, Jared's dogs. And this little guy is Icarus. He's Jensen and Danneel's dog."

"Danielle?" Dean asked kneeling down and petting the little dog.

"Danneel. Jensen's girlfriend of a year. Who wants beer?"

Kat walked into the kitchen and went straight for the fridge. She grabbed three bottles of beer and turned and sat them on the island. She then walked to the pantry and opened the door. She dug behind all the bottles of vitamins and canned dog food Jared had stacked on the second shelve. She pulled out two tubs of Gummie Bears. She smiled.

"Thank you, Jar," she said walking back into the kitchen and seeing Sam and Dean leaning against the island sipping their beers.

"Sorry about earlier," Sam said.

"Oh no, it's fine. Doing thirty takes of the same scene is completely normal. Really."

"Why do I think you're lying?" Dean asked watching as she pulled off her hoodie and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

"I don't lie. I can't. It's humanly impossible for me to lie."

"Everyone can lie."

"Maybe in your experience. Anyway, tomorrow we have another shot and it'll be fine. I brought the script and we can go over everything so that tomorrow will be golden. Just... Thank god it's Friday tomorrow. On the weekend we can work on you two.... Being more like Jensen and Jared. Shouldn't be too hard," Kat said trying to convince herself.

"Okay. You'll the one who knows them the most right?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Kat. He saw her look down. She got this sad look in her eyes. She looked up and put on a smile for them and sipped some of her beer. She nodded her head.

"I know them pretty well. Especially how they are at work so this should work out fine. Now come on, let's get to work."

***

Kat woke up in a bed that she knew wasn't hers. It was too big to be her single bed. She rolled over and smelled the pillow. She sat up straight in bed. It smelled like Jensen. She looked around the room and sighed. She was in his room. She raked her hands though her hair and tried to remember how she ended up here. She remembered running though the scenes with Sam and Dean telling them how Jensen and Jared might do some things or how they would say certain lines. Then nothing. She must have fallen asleep. She climbed out of the bed not looking at the picture of Danneel on the night stand. She was relieved that she was still in her wife beater and jeans from the night before. She glanced at the clock and swore. She wouldn't have time to go home and change before heading to set. She would have to get Sam and Dean and leave right away. She walked to the door and glanced around Jensen's room one last time. She tried to imprint everything in her memory. His clothes tossed in a corner, some still in the laundry basket. His laptop on his desk closed with his iPod charging beside it. She shook her head and opened the door.

She walked down the hall and stopped when she saw the laundry room. She smiled when she saw Jared's grey sweater hanging up. He had worn it out with Sandy to dinner and had freaked when tomato sauce had gotten on it. She had saved it with a secret stain removing recipe from her grandmother. Kat thought about it, which gave her the right to borrow it. Jared wouldn't mind; Jensen and him were use to her stealing their clothes. Hell, Cathy in wardrobe was use to her stealing clothes from set. She walked in the room and grabbed the sweater and pulled it on. It hung low to her knees but she was satisfied. It hid the fact that she was still wearing yesterday's clothes.

She walked up the five stairs that brought her to the main floor. She turned and stopped. Dean stood in the kitchen in just a grey t-shirt and jeans. She could suddenly tell the difference between him and Jensen. Dean was more muscular then Jensen. Oh, Jensen had muscles and his arms... Kat shook her head to clear her mind. She looked at Dean and wondered what it would be like to be held by him. She jumped when Sam touched her shoulder.

"Shit!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, here's some coffee. I was going to come and wake you up. Dean is... Well, he is going to try and cook," Sam said.

"I can cook, Sammy. Who do you think cooked and made meals when we were growing up?" Dean asked turning to look at them.

"Opening a can of Ravioli doesn't count as cooking, Dean," Sam said sitting at the island.

"Does too. Hey, Kitten. Sleep well?" Dean asked looking at her and frowning a little at the grey sweater. It engulfed her and hung on her body not giving him a glimpse of the rocking body that was hidden underneath.

"Yeah, I'm sorry though. I should have been up helping you two."

"We can handle it. I mean how hard can acting be?"

"Says the guy who yesterday couldn't grasp the concept that one does not look directly at the camera."

Sam laughed and smiled. He ignored the glare Dean set his way. He liked Katerina. There was something about her that seemed so laid back and carefree. However, when he looked in her eyes he could see a hidden pain and even fear. He wondered what that was about. He turned when she looked at him and he smiled.

"So... How.... How much longer does Dean have?" Kat asked softly grateful that Dean had decided to start singing 'Enter Sandman'. She winced. Another difference between Dean and Jensen. Jensen could actually sing.

"Five months. I've been trying and... There's nothing," Sam said.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am."

"I know. But I also know you're worried about this Jensen guy. We'll... We'll find a way to get them back here and us back home."

"Even if Dean is going to die and go... Go to Hell?"

"This Jensen guy doesn't deserve to pay for something Dean did. Dean won't let him. I know my brother."

"So do I. Spending three years reading scripts... It's not the same but I know he wouldn't let that happen."

"Alright, so I can't cook," Dean said turning around and showing them a pancake black and burned to the pan.

Kat laughed and shook her head. She finished her coffee and stood up. She placed her mug and the pan in the sink. She looked at them and smiled.

"Go get dressed. I know this great place we can stop on our way in," she said.

"Alright. What are we going to wear though?" Dean asked.

"Jensen's room is the one you put me in last night and Jared's room is upstairs. I am sure you two can find something to wear in their closets."

"Alright," Sam said.

Kat watched them leave the kitchen. She leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. Today would be fine, nothing would go wrong. And she would start looking into possible things that could do this. On the top of her list were witches and tricksters. Yeah, she was completely sane.


	4. Chapter 4

Kat drove on set still laughing as Dean complained about Sam's shirt again. She pulled into her parking spot and shut the car off. She turned and looked at Dean sitting beside her. He didn't notice as his attention was turned to Sam. She couldn't believe how much Dean looked like Jensen. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that Jensen was sitting beside her.

"Really? Sammy, out of all the shirts you pick that one," Dean said pointing to the pink paisley shirt that Sam had found in Jared's closet.

"What? I have one just like it," Sam said looking at his brother.

"God I can't believe they made two of them," Dean said shaking his head.

Dean climbed out of the Jeep and looked at Kat. She swung her bag across her shoulder and grabbed her radio belt. He really could watch her all day. She had this kind of awkward grace that appealed to him. He watched as she walked around to the passenger side of the Jeep and looked at him and Sam.

"Alright, first we get you two to make up, then wardrobe-," Kat started.

"Wait, make up? You never said anything about make up. I'm out. Screw this," Dean said turning to walk away.

Sam smiled when Kat grabbed Dean by the back of his jacket and yanked him back towards them. Katerina may only stand 5'5 in her sneakers but she handled Dean like she was a giant. He saw the shocked look on Dean's face.

"Listen here, Mr. Winchester, you will wear make-up. You will wear a fucking tutu if they tell you to, got it? Because when Jensen gets back I am going to make damn sure he still has a job to get back too. Got it?" Kat asked surprised at how angry she was at Dean. She was normally an easy going person to get along with. There was just something about Dean that made her angry.

"You can't tell me what to do! I don't care about this guy that you have the hots for-."

"Excuse me? I do not have the hots for Jensen. He is my friend. Not that you would understand the concept of being just friends with a girl and not fucking them!"

"Guys, maybe we should-," Sam tried.

"Shut up, Sam!" they both yelled at him. Sam stepped back and sighed. He saw a couple of people passing by looking at Kat and Dean yelling at each other. Sam waved at them and offered them a smile. Some smiled back but most just hurried on their way.

"I have friends who are female and I haven't fucked them!" Dean yelled.

"Jo doesn't count because she'd jump in bed with you if you said the word! And neither does Cassie cause you have fucked her! So, once again, no female friends that you haven't banged!"

"I would add you to the list but you're a bitch!"

Kat looked at Dean like he had slapped her. She shook her head and turned to look at Sam. She saw the concerned look that he had on his face. She knew that he could see how hurt she was.

"You got the map I drew you, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Alright, head to the make-up trailer. I got to go check in," she said walking off and leaving Sam and Dean standing there.

Dean watched her go. He felt horrible just thinking that he might have hurt her feelings. He turned and saw Sam glaring at him. He sighed. This wasn't good, it meant that Sam was going to bitch him all day until he said sorry to Kat. He raked a hand though his hair and looked at Sam.

"Let's get going," he said.

"Dean, did you have to be so mean to her? You called her a bitch. That was totally uncalled for," Sam started as they walked towards the city of trailers.

"I know, Sammy, alright. I screwed up."

"Of course you screwed up. Don't you think this is hard for her too? They are her friends that are trapped in our world where Jensen might die in your place if we can't figure out a way to get back."

"Yeah, the Great Jensen."

Sam stopped walking and looked at the map. He thought about what Dean had said. He turned and looked at his brother. He smiled a little and Dean looked at him confused.

"What?" Dean demanded as they started walking again.

"You're jealous of this Jensen guy," Sam said.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh you are. I can tell, Dean, I'm your brother. You're jealous that Kat cares about Jensen and not you."

"I am not. You are crazy, you know that. Why would I be jealous of him? Huh, what exactly is so great about him?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll ask Kat. I'm sure she could come up with a couple of things. One of them being that he didn't call her a bitch."

"You aren't going to let that go are you?"

"Nope, not until you apologize to her. And maybe grovel."

"I am not going to grovel."

"Oh, you'll grovel, Dean. You do it and enjoy it."

"You know something Sammy; you're different since being here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's like meeting Kat changed you or something... You don't like her do you?"

"I like her as a friend. And I like how she puts you in your place."

"Thanks for standing up for me by the way."

"Welcome."

***

Jared woke up still sitting on the floor his back against the door. He turned and saw Jensen sleeping on his side beside him. Jared looked around the room and sighed. It hadn't been some crazy dream. They were still stuck in this motel room and the chances of this being some crazy prank that the crew was playing on them was seeming less and less likely. He got up and stretched. He walked over to the two bags he had seen sitting at the foot of one of the beds. They looked exactly like the bags they used on set for Sam and Dean's traveling bags. Jared grabbed one and set it on the bed. He debated about opening it or not. He finally decided that the bag might hold some answer so he pulled the zipper opening the bag.

He saw first clothes. He pulled out every single piece and realized very fast that these clothes resembled the clothes they wore on set. He set them aside on the bed and looked at the bottom of the bag. There was a knife and... John's journal. Jared pulled out the journal and expected half the pages to be empty. The props people only put in the pages they would need for that day. Sam pulled the snap and opened it. His mouth dropped as he flipped through the pages. Every single page was written on in that neat small writing. He flipped through the pages reading bits and pieces here and there. He closed it and decided that Jensen needed to see the journal. He got up and went over to where Jensen was sleeping on the floor. He kneeled down and shook his friend a little.

"Five more minutes, Mom, please," Jensen moaned rolling over.

"Jensen, wake up. I found something that... Just wake up," Jared said slapping Jensen's back.

"Ow! Asshole, that hurt," Jensen said sitting up.

"Look at this."

Jensen rubbed his eyes and looked at the journal. He grabbed it from Jared and opened it. He looked at it all of one minute then closed it. He looked at Jared.

"No, fucking way," he said.

"It makes sense, Jen. You know it does. Why we are here in a motel room that looks like one from set, why the impala is out there... It just fits."

"It is just crazy is what it is! We cannot be in Supernatural! Supernatural is just a television show! That's it! It isn't real!"

"Really?! Then how else do you explain this?!"

Jensen stopped and really tried to think of another reason, anything else that could explain this. Nothing was coming to his mind though. He looked down at the journal in his hands and realized that Jared was probably right. Despite that fact that the idea was crazy, insane, it was the only thing that made sense right now. He climbed to his feet and looked at Jared.

"So, if we are in Supernatural world... I really can't believe I just said that, but if we are that means that... I am probably going to go to Hell instead of Dean," Jensen said.

"We don't know that. We don't know when in Supernatural world we landed. Maybe it's before Dean made the deal."

"Well, how would we find out?"

"I don't know, Jensen. But... I think our first priority should be finding a way to get back."

"Yeah and how the hell we got here in the first place."

"We can do this. I mean we have been doing this on set. We can be Sam and Dean."

"Sure cause we can so go out there and fight demons without getting killed."

Jared shook his head. He took the journal back from Jensen and walked over to the bed. He sat on it and flipped to the back at John's contacts. He heard Jensen walk over to the bed and grab the bag on the floor. He flipped a page and smiled. He looked up as Jensen dumped Dean's bag on the floor. Jared laughed when three boxes of condoms fell out and five bras. Jensen turned to look at him.

"Okay, I get that the guy sleeps around but really? Is he that much of a man whore?" Jensen asked shoving the condoms and bras aside and looking at the clothes.

"Apparently. I found Jim's... Bobby's number. Maybe he could help us."

"Sure, we'll just go there and knock on his door and go 'Hi, we're Jensen and Jared and we play Sam and Dean on TV'. I am sure he'll help us."

"Jensen, I just had a scary thought."

"What?"

"If we're here, does that mean that Sam and Dean are... In our place?"

Jensen stopped and looked at Jared. All he could think about was Danneel. He thought about Dean taking advantage of the fact that she thought he was Jensen. He dug though the bag and found the keys to the impala. He looked at Jared.

"Grab the shit, we are heading to Bobby's," he said shoving everything back in the bag and walking to the door.

"Thought you said we couldn't do this job!" Jared yelled after him smiling.

"Shut up!" Jensen answered.

Jared started shoving everything back into Sam's bag. He zipped it shut and took a minute to think about this. He was actually going to get the chance to live Sam's life. He stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He was scared out of his mind.

***

Kat found her little corner of peace and quiet. She sat down on the crate and pulled her knees up to her chest. She sat there and cried. She buried her face in her knees and cried. She missed Jensen more at this moment then she had ever had before. He would have never talked to her like that; hell, he never got angry at her at all. Jensen was her friend and Dean just wasn't him. She missed Jared too. Jared would have taken one look at her and known she was upset and he would have grabbed her and given her a bear hug. Sam had just let her walk away.

She closed her eyes and let tears fall. She heard her radio crackling and ripped it off her belt and tossed it in the corner. She just wanted to be left alone right now. She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. She dialled Jensen's number and waited. She heard it ring and ring. She got his voice mail, she waited until it beeped.

"I take back everything horrible I ever said comparing you and Dean. You are nothing like him, Jen. Nothing at all. You're better than him," she said then hung up the phone. She shoved her cell phone in her pocket and glanced at her watch.

She knew that she was needed on set but she just didn't want to put on her fake happy face. She shook her head and raked her hand though her hair. She didn't know if she could handle working with Dean today. If she could handle having to spend time with him. She sighed and stood up. She grabbed her radio and strapped it back on. She had no choice. She had to work with Dean, spend time with Dean if she had any hope of getting Jensen and Jared back here. She placed her headset on her head.

"Kitty Kat here, reporting for duty," she said walking out of her little corner and back into the real world.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was relieved when the director called lunch. He looked at Dean and saw his brother's eyes light up just at the mention of lunch. Sam walked over to Dean and searched the set again looking for Kat. He hadn't seen her on set at all during the morning shoot; and Sam really could have used her help. He really sucked at this acting thing. Really. He sighed hoping that after they got back from lunch she'd be on set.

"So, did Kitten write on this little map where the catering is?" Dean asked always thinking about his stomach.

"Yeah, she did. Dean, did you notice that she wasn't on set at all."

"So? Maybe the director has her shining his car. I mean PA are slaves. I should know."

"Or maybe she doesn't want to face you after what you called her."

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. It wasn't bad enough that he had to act out a case that they had finished months ago, or that they were even here to begin with, no, Sam had to make it worse by guilt tripping him about this girl. He turned and looked at Sam. Sam stopped walking and looked at Dean. He saw something in his brother's eyes. Then it was gone and Sam wondered what that feeling his brother was trying to hide away.

"Sammy, I am only going to say this once, so listen up. I am sorry for what I said to her but... It's better off this way. She should stay out of this. We don't know what brought us here and it could be dangerous, hell it could still be here. She should stay as far away from us as possible until we get her friends back here. Then she can forget that we were ever here," Dean said.

"Dean, she isn't going to forget we were here. And she was helping us. You do realize that she hasn't told anyone what is going on? And that she actually believed us. She could have laughed it off or called the crazy police on us but she didn't. You have to face it, Dean we need Katerina to help us in this world. She knows Jensen and Jared inside and out, she knows how they would react to things and act. We need her."

"And what if she gets hurt, Sam? What then?"

"We'll make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Dean shook his head. He started walking away with Sam following him. He knew that his little brother hero worshiped him but he wasn't so confident that they could keep Kat unharmed. Something told him that they had harmed her just by showing up in her world.

***

Kat closed her laptop and sighed. She knew she couldn't hide out in the catering area forever. She had jumped at Mike's offer for someone to double check the shooting schedule for the next week. She had stretched that into three hours when it should have only taken her an hour at the most. Then she had started surfing the net. She looked around catering and saw that it was starting to fill up with people and realized that Mike must have broke for lunch. She shoved her laptop in her bag and prayed she could make an escape before Sam and-

"Kitten! There you are," Dean said walking up to her smiling that smug smile that she wanted to wipe off his face.

"Yeah, here I am. I need to go-," Kat started.

"Kat, I could use your help with this scene. Could you help?" Sam asked giving her the puppy dog look.

"Ahhh, sure. I guess."

"Great. I'll get food. Dude, it smells really good."

"Wait, you can't take too much."

"And why not?"

"Because Jensen doesn't eat very much. Jared is the one who eats half a horse at every meal."

"Son of a bitch! I hate this place!" Dean exclaimed stomping off.

Sam watched as a faint smile came across Kat's face then it was gone. She looked up and him and he saw hurt in her grey eyes. She took the script from him and flipped it open. He reached out and took her hand stopping her. She looked up at him and gave him a questioning look.

"I don't need help with the scene. I just... I want to know if you're okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine, Sam. Really. You have enough to worry about right now; you don't need to worry about me."

"Katerina, I'm sorry about what Dean said. I really am. He shouldn't have said it, he had-."

"He was right, Sam. He was so right."

Kat turned and let her eyes fall on Dean as he chatted up Jenny the caterer. She smiled a little thinking that that was something he didn't need to be told how to do. Jensen was just like that; talkative to everyone on set. However things got different when he met the fans, he got a little bit more reserved. Unless Jared was around to get him out of his shell. She wondered how they were doing in Supernatural world. She was worried about them but tried to tell herself it would all be okay. That they would be okay.

"Kat?" Sam asked wanting to know what she was thinking.

"I have feelings for Jensen. It's like this damn crush that won't go away. It started the first day I worked on set. I saw him and my mind just went... Blank. I thought he was so damn pretty; really it wasn't fair for one man to be so goddamn gorgeous. But he was. Then spending so much time with him and getting to know him, what his values are... God, it makes him that much more appealing. Really, if he would have asked me to marry him I would have screamed yes from the mountain tops," Kat said letting it all out. She was grateful she could finally share her feelings with someone without them laughing at her and just shrugging them off.

"Why didn't you tell him this?" Sam asked.

"Sam, look at him and look at me. He's the movie star, the hottie at the center of the crowd. I'm the assistant, the nerdy girl in the corner. Guys like him don't date girls like me. Girls like me are their best friends; girls like me are the ones they take to help them pick out jewellery for their uber hot, uber skinny girlfriends."

"Well...." Sam made a big show of checking her out raking his eyes from the top of her head to the tip of her sneaker, "I hate to break it to you, Kat, but you are uber hot and uber skinny, to use the exact terminology of course."

Kat blushed. She didn't say anything and Dean showed up with four containers of food. He set one down in front of her one in front of himself adding a pout as he set two in front of Sam. He sat beside Kat and looked at his one lone container.

"This really sucks," he muttered opening it.

Kat laughed and opened her container. She expected to see her usual, Greek salad with a grilled chicken breast on top. Instead she saw chilli fries with a double cheese burger. She looked at Dean and pointed to her container.

"Ah, I think you gave me the wrong one," she said.

"Nope, that's yours. You don't strike me as a salad girl. You're too skinny anyway. Seriously, I can see your collarbones sticking out."

Sam picked at his food. He looked up at Kat. He saw tears in her eyes. He went to tell Dean to apologize for whatever he had said this time. He didn't get the chance though because Kat threw herself in Dean's arms and hugged him tight. Sam was shocked.

Dean looked down at Kat who had attached herself to his body. He put down the burger he had been about to pick up and hugged her back. He looked at Sam and knew that they were wearing identical looks of confusion on their faces. He looked down at Kat when she pulled away from him. She wiped away her tears and gave him a heart breaking beautiful smile. She picked up her burger and took a big bite of it. Dean looked at her confused.

"Do you know how long it's been since someone actually got me a burger and told me I was too skinny?" she asked taking another bite.

"Ahhh, I'm guessing a while," Dean said smiling.

"Try never. My mother.... I was never good enough for her. Never skinny enough, or pretty enough. And when people look at me... The mousy brown hair, the round face, wide hips... They think I need help getting beautiful."

"So let me get this straight, these two guys you are trying so hard to save and get back, think that?" Dean asked as Sam kicked him under the table. Dean looked at his brother and Sam glared at him.

"I... I don't know. I never asked and they never said."

"Alright, I am seriously putting those two down for a beat down."

"What?"

"Dean-," Sam tried knowing that this was probably going to end badly.

"First off, your hair is not mousy brown it's... A rich, radiant brown that when you stand in the sun there is a hint of red that comes out. And your round face is beautiful with your round, big grey eyes that just pull you in. Your cheekbones aren't too high or too pronounced and they give you this... Exotic look almost. And lastly, your hips are not wide. Not at all, they are just right, perfect like the rest of you," Dean said taking a bite out of his burger.

Kat couldn't breathe. She had been on this set for three years and all she had ever gotten out of Jensen was "Nice shirt", "Looking good", and so on. Jared had went as far as to call her pretty once when she had been forced into a dress by Cathy as punishment for taking a hoodie Jensen had worn in Season one and refusing to return it. And now, here was Dean, who she had only knew for a day and he had given her line after line on how beautiful she was. She pushed herself away from table and shook her head. She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I got... Bye," she said stumbling away almost tripping and falling twice.

Dean watched her go. He turned and saw Sam watching him. He ate more of his burger and tried to ignore his brother staring at him. He couldn't take it anymore and dropped his burger in the container and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You noticed all that in a day?" Sam asked.

"No.... I noticed all that after five minutes," Dean admitted.

"Huh... So, I was right. You are jealous that she likes this Jensen guy."

"I am not.... Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam smiled and ate his food. He didn't need any further proof that Dean liked Kat. He started thinking about ways he could get them together. He knew that they weren't going to have a happy ever after ending, he didn't even believe in those anymore but he thought that Dean deserved a little happiness before his deal ran out. As for Kat, after hearing what she said, he thought she could benefit from someone showing her how beautiful she was. And maybe also show her that she deserved more than just waiting on a guy that she'll never have.

Better get to work, Sam, that's a lot of goals to realize, he told himself.

***

"You call him," Jared said holding the cell phone out to Jensen.

"No, you call him," Jensen said shoving the phone against Jared's chest as he drove the impala down the road.

"And what if he realizes it isn't Sam calling."

"Dude, you ARE Sam."

"Apparently I'm not Sam or we wouldn't be here."

Jensen was going to hit him. He was really was. They had been on the road for an hour and had had this conversation like a hundred times. Jensen griped the steering wheel tight and counted to a hundred. He turned and looked at Jared telling himself hitting his friend wasn't going to help them in this situation.

"Jared, you play Sam on TV, I am sure you can convince Bobby that you are Sam," Jensen said.

"Then you could convince him that you are Dean."

"Dude, what are you afraid of?"

"You did read the script where Bobby first appeared, right? The guy held a shotgun on John's ass! What do you think I'm afraid of?!"

Jared just stared at Jensen as he started to laugh. Jared shook his head and looked at the phone. He felt Jensen pat his shoulder.

"Just call him, Jar. Really, just tell him that you and Dean are on your way and that we need to talk to him. That's all. It's as easy as... Pie."

"For you maybe cause you aren't talking to him."

"Jared, stop being a pussy."

"I am not a pussy."

"Yes, you are... Pussy."

Jensen watched as Jared dialled the number and held the cell phone to his ear. Jensen smiled and looked at the road ahead of them. He was still worried and scared shitless about what to expect here. He was also worried about the people he cared about back in his world. He couldn't even imagine what kind of trouble Dean was causing that people thought was his fault.

"Hi, Bobby, it's... Sam," Jared said looking at Jensen as he talked on the phone.

"What do you want, boy?" Bobby asked.

"Well... Dean and I need your help with something. Is it alright if we head down there?"

"Boy, you don't have to ask, get your asses down here. Ijits."

Jared looked at Jensen when Bobby hung up. He hung up the cell phone and sighed in relief.

"Well?"

"We can go. And he called us ijits."

"Good. Maybe we can figure this out and head back to our world before anything happens."

"Yeah, good point."

***

Sam and Dean walked into Jared's house exhausted. Kat had dropped them off and left to go back to her apartment. Sam and Dean hadn't minded and since she gave Sam her laptop and a list of sites she had checked out, they could finally start researching and maybe find out how they were here.

Dean walked over to the couch and let his body fall on it. He felt Icarus licking his hand but didn't make the move to pet the dog. Who knew acting could be so tiring? He heard Sam walking around the kitchen.

"Beer?" Sam called.

"Uh huh," Dean replied planning on having a beer and hitting the sack and sleeping until Monday.

"Alright."

Sam grabbed two beers and a bag of chips and carried them into the living room. He set a beer in front of Dean and tossed the bag of chips on the coffee table. He sat down and moaned when the doorbell rang. He looked at Dean and kicked his brother.

"Ow!" Dean said lifting his head.

"I got the beer, you get the door," Sam said opening Kat's laptop.

"I hate you."

"I know."

Dean pulled his body off of the really comfy couch and walked over to the door. He thought it was probably Kat anyway. He opened the door and saw a brunette wearing a short skirt, high highs and a tight tank top with a hoodie over it. She lifted up her sunglasses and smiled at him.

"Can I-," Dean started.

"Jensen, baby, I missed you," she said attaching herself to him and kissing him hard on the lips.

Dean pulled away and looked at her. Suddenly he remembered what Kat had said. Jensen had a girlfriend, Danneel. He took a step back.

"Yeah... uh... Hi," he said awkwardly.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean looked at Danneel who was smiling at him and looking at him like he was a piece of meat. He backed up only to have her step closer. She carried a carry on suitcase in and shut the door behind her. She walked up to Dean and hugged him around the middle. She then grabbed his ass with both hands.

"I missed you so much and it's only been a week. I thought I'd come and surprise you," she whispered nipping at his ear.

"Oh, I'm surprised alright. Really, surprised," Dean said slowly detaching her arms from him and stepping back.

"Good. So... How about you and I-."

"Who was at the door?" Sam asked walking in the entrance way.

"Hiya, Jared. I came to surprise Jensen," Danneel said smiling at Sam while wrapping an arm around Dean's waist.

"Well... Ah, this is a great surprise," Sam said trying really hard to smile and laugh at his brother's discomfort.

"I know, right. I'm sure my pookie missed me. Did you miss me?"

Dean tried really hard not to roll his eyes at Danneel and her sickening cutesy talk. He smiled and vowed to pound Sam later when he watched his brother walk back into the living room only to hear him dissolve into laughter moments later. He looked at Danneel and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I missed you too, honey pie but I am so tired, long day on set and everything so how about-," Dean stated.

"We hit the sack? I couldn't agree more," she said seductively.

"What? No!.... Ah, what I mean is... You know it isn't fair to Sa-Jared to do that in his house and all... Especially since he isn't getting any."

"Well... You do have a point. I don't know when Sandy will be coming up."

Who in the hell is Sandy? Dean thought.

"Alright, you're right. We shouldn't do it here."

"Alright, so how about you go get a hotel room and-."

"We can do it there. Come on, momma missed her man."

Sam peeked his head around the corner long enough to see Danneel grab Dean by the shirt and yank him out of the house slamming the door behind them. Sam leaned in the doorway. He looked down at the three dogs that gathered around his feet. He reached down and scratched Sadie on the head.

"So, who thinks I should call Kat, bark once," he said looking at them.

None of them barked. He walked back into the living room and sat in front of the laptop. He felt justified leaving Dean to figure this out on his own. Hell, he was always the one chasing the women and trying to get them in bed no matter how hard they resisted. So, Sam wondered how long his brother could resist. It was in a way, poetic justice. He turned and smiled at Harley and Sadie when they jumped on the couch beside him. He saw Icarus sitting on the floor and picked him up and placed him in his lap. The little dog started licking his hand.

"You know, I always wanted a dog. My dad said we couldn't have one because we didn't have a home. But... I guess since I don't know how long I'll be here, I guess Jared wouldn't mind if I adopted you guys for awhile. Jensen either. Dean and animals... Well, let's just say you guys are lucky I fed you this morning and let you out," Sam said clicking away on the laptop trying to pin down what could have brought them here. He sat there with the dogs as his only company.

***

Jensen drove the impala up to Bobby's house. He shut the engine off and looked at Jared. Jared looked at the house then turned back and looked at him. They were both scared to climb out of the impala and go knock on the door. Neither of them knew what Bobby would say or do or if he would even believe their crazy ass story to begin with.

"Well, I guess we should at least go to the door and knock," Jensen said.

"Kind of don't want to," Jared admitted.

"So, what? You'd rather live the rest of your life out in this world?"

"You know... That idea is suddenly appealing to me."

"Really? What about Sandy and your dogs? Hmmm... What are they supposed to do without you?"

Jared glared at Jensen as he climbed out of the impala. Jared looked at the boarded up windows of Bobby's house and sighed. He climbed out of the impala and slammed the door. He leaned against the car as Jensen walked around the front of it and came to stand in front of him.

"I hate you," Jared said.

"No, you only hate when I'm right. Which is most of the time," Jensen said.

"If he pulls a shotgun on us, I am so telling you I told you so."

"Sure, will that before or after you are running for your life?"

Jensen smiled when he saw a smile on Jared's face. He saw Jared not only as a close friend but as the little brother he had never had. He knew he would do anything to protect the kid, even here in a world where demons were real and could kill you. He was the oldest between them so it was his job to get them out of here in one piece. For once, he could really connect to what Dean must have felt his whole life watching over Sam.

They walked up the steps to Bobby's house. They both stood on the porch and looked at the door. Jensen reached to knock but Jared surprised him and beat him to it. Jared knocked on the door and stepped back. He stood beside Jensen as both of them stared at the door and waited for it to open. Jared shoved his hands in the pockets of Sam's jeans taking deep breaths. He kept repeating over and over in his head that everything was going to be alright. It had to be.

The door slowly opened. Jensen half expected to see Bobby standing there with a shoot gun. Instead it was Katie Cassidy. Jensen then mentally slapped himself, she was Katie in his world here she was...

"Ruby?!" Sam exclaimed clearly shocked.

"Yep, it's me. Came here the minute I heard," she said leaning in the doorway.

"Heard what?" Jensen asked.

"That the Winchesters had left the building. Run away, I think is the word that most demons were using, like cowards. Although, I didn't believe it myself. I thought, no way is Dean that smart to pull off that kind of magic. Turns out I was right."

Jensen and Jared stood there watching as she walked into the house. They were shocked. The demons knew that Sam and Dean were gone. That only meant one thing; demons were going to be running loose causing more trouble than usually. They looked around the open junk yard and both ran into the house slamming the door behind them. They turned and saw Ruby standing down the hall her arms crossed shaking her head.

"Amateurs," she muttered walking away.

"You know, I am really starting to understand why Dean hates her," Jensen said trying to take deep breaths to calm his heart that was racing from Ruby's news.

"I agree. Sam needs a slap upside his head for trusting her," Jared said softly.

Jensen slapped him on the back of the head. Jared glared at him but Jensen started laughing anyway. They both turned when Bobby walked into the hall holding a book. He looked at them and shook his head.

"Just like the Winchesters... Ijits," he said walking into the room.

Jensen stopped laughing. He stood up straight and followed Bobby into the room with Jared following him. They saw Ruby sitting in a chair twirling her knife around. Jensen looked at Bobby as he set down the book on the desk.

"I'm Jensen Ackles and this is Jared Padalecki. We... We play Sam and Dean on TV in another... Dimension I guess," Jensen said.

"I'm Bobby Singer; then again you probably already knew that if you called me for help."

"We did but... How did Ruby get here so fast?" Jared asked.

"It's called being a demon. Duh," Ruby answered.

"She showed up shortly after you called. Not that I'm surprised. Damn demons are always gossiping."

"We are not."

"So, do you know why we are here?" Jensen asked.

"Ruby here says it's most like powerful spell. Of course she won't tell me which one or what type."

"I told you, I don't know. I didn't do powerful magic that's for someone with natural abilities not ones given to you by a demon."

"Wait, there are actually girls out there that can do real magic?"

"Yes and boys too, don't be sexist Jared, that's Dean's job."

"So, we have no idea what spell cause us to be here?" Jensen asked.

"No, ijit that's why I am looking though these books. So why don't you sit your pretty ass down and help?"

"Ah, okay."

Bobby was a little taken back when Jensen pulled off his jacket and set it on the back of a chair. He grabbed a book and sat down. Bobby had expected some smart ass remark like Dean always gave when ordered around. Instead he had gotten obedience with one sentence and no complaints. Bobby pulled out another book and seriously started to consider keeping Jensen instead of getting Dean back. He then thought about and forgot that idea. Life would be too easy then and lord knows he didn't want to make the people in Jensen and Jared's world suffer Dean any longer then they had to. That would just be more bad karma heaped on him.

***

Kat sipped the mug of tea slowly as she sat on her sofa watching Season One on DVD all over again. She pulled down her oversized t-shirt and sighed. She knew that she should be in bed sleeping because she was exhausted but every time she closed her eyes she worried about Jensen and Jared. She worried that they had already gotten hurt that demons were after them. So many things could go wrong there she wondered how they would ever mange to stay alive.

She placed her mug on the coffee table and laid down on the couch. She fiddled with her bracelet smiling as she thought about her father, the person who had given the bracelet when she was ten. He had given it to her after his trip back from China. It was an ancient Chinese coin that was said to have been charmed with the ability to bring love and good luck to the person wearing it. A month after giving her the coin on the leather string, Nikolai McCrae had died in a plane crash. Kat had lost her father and the only person who had ever loved her. Twelve years later, Katerina Tatiana May McCrae still felt the loss of her father as if it had happened yesterday. She thought about how different her life might have been if he had lived. She knew that her mother wouldn't have been able to tear her down and rip apart her dreams like she had.

She felt tears coming to her eyes and wiped them away. She needed to focus on the present and forget the past for a while. All the past ever did was hurt her anyway. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She hugged the cushion close to her telling herself that all she needed was four hours of dreamless sleep and she would be able to function the next day. She fell asleep dreaming of her father again, like she did most nights.

***

Dean told himself that the only reason that he was following Danneel into the hotel was because he knew that Jensen would have followed her. He looked around the brightly lit reception area and wanted to whistle. This place was swanky, better then the places him and Sam usually stayed in. He watched as Danneel went over to the desk and started talking to the girl behind it. He took the chance and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open and prayed that Sam had programmed Kat's number in it. He flipped though the numbers but no luck. He didn't even have the number to Jared's house. He swore.

"Got the room, baby," Danneel said wrapping her arms around him and running her hands along the top of his jeans.

"Great. I just have something I need to do," Dean said turning around and looking at her. He gave her a look he hoped passed for one of a guy who was madly in love.

"Right now?" Danneel pouted.

"Yeah. It's... Well, it's a surprise for you honey."

Dean held Danneel when she jumped in his arms and squealed. He looked around hating that everyone in the lobby was now looking at them. He set her on her feet only to have her grab him and kiss him hard on the lips. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"I love your surprises. They are the best," she said smiling.

"Good, so I need you to go up to your room and wait for me there. I'll come back with your surprise."

"Okay. It's room 1423," she said running off towards the elevator.

Dean watched as the elevator doors closed. He turned and saw a bank of pay phones in the corner. He walked over there and flipped open the phone book. He flipped thought the pages until he got to Mc. He ran his finger down the page smiling when he found her, K. McCrae. He looked around then ripped the page out and left the hotel. He needed to talk with Kat on how to deal with Danneel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Mature content intended for adult readers only..... Yeah, sure like anyone pays attention to that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kat moaned when she heard someone banging on her door. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the VCR. She had only slept two hours. She shoved herself off the couch and walked to the door, which in her tiny apartment was only a matter of six feet. She opened the door and was shocked to see Jensen standing there. As she felt the cold air from outside hit her and she woke up more she remembered that it wasn't Jensen but Dean. She stepped aside and let him in without saying a word. She closed the door and turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" she asked raking her hand though her messy hair.

Dean looked at her and felt his mouth go dry. The t-shirt she wore barely reached her mid thigh and her hair hung around her shoulders in messy curls that made her look very sexy. He then felt his pants get tight and swore inwardly. One look at Kat like this had been able to do what all that touching and kissing with Danneel hadn't; he was hard.

"Danneel showed up," he managed to say.

"What? But Jensen didn't... Shit," she said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. I... I ditched her at the hotel."

"You what? Jensen wouldn't-."

"In case you haven't noticed, Kitten, I'm not Jensen."

"I have noticed."

"Really? Have you really? Cause I don't think you have seen the differences between us."

"I have so."

"No, I think I need to show you."

Kat wasn't prepared for Dean grabbing her and kissing her. She was shocked and went to jerk away. Dean wrapped his arms around her and yanked her close to him. She felt the hardness in his pants and was shocked. She had made him hard. She then made a choice. She could either push him away or kiss him back. She decided to kiss him back.

Dean smiled when he felt her arms wrap around him. He pressed her against the door pressing his body against hers harder. He ran his hands down her back and pushed the shirt up as he went. He moaned when his hands touched her bare ass. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. Her grey eyes were darker and her lips were swollen from his kiss.

"I shouldn't have kissed you," he said softly feeling her shiver against him.

"Well... I... I kind of kissed you back," Kat said running her fingers though Dean's hair.

"You did."

"Dean... Why did you kiss me?"

Kat looked at him confused. She didn't know what to think. Her world had gone to hell the minute she had realized that it was Sam and Dean who were here instead of Jensen and Jared. And now here in Dean's arms she was feeling things she had no business feeling. She felt Dean run his hand down her ass and along her bare thigh. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around him pulling him closer to her center. He had only been there one day and she wanted him. She really had lost her mind.

"I kissed you because I want you. I think you are beautiful and... I want to have you scream my name over and over again while I show you how beautiful you are," he told her whispering in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"You're going to be gone, Dean. We won't have much time together," she answered trying to think of excuses not to have sex with him.

"We have time now."

"We can't do this on set. Word would get out."

"We aren't on set now."

Dean squeezed her thigh as he bit her neck softly. He heard her moan and it drove him insane. He needed to be inside of her. He wrapped and arm around her waist and pressed her against the door more. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and pulled him tight against her. He heard her suck in a breath as his shaft pressed against her opening. The only thing separating them was his jeans and underwear.

"You don't love me," she finally said looking into his eyes.

"I could. You can have me for as long as I am here, Katerina. You can love me and I can love you back. Isn't that better then what you had before?" he asked kissing her softly.

Kat kissed Dean back and felt tears come to her eyes. She pulled away and looked into his green eyes. He wanted her; she could see and feel that. But she knew he wouldn't push her, this was her call. She kissed him again trying to think about what she wanted. Until now, her life had always been about what someone else wanted, now it was finally about her. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his. She stroked his cheeks and took deep calming breaths.

"Kitten?" he asked worried he had scared her off.

"What... What happens if I let you love me, Dean and then... I don't want you to stop?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Kat, I... I don't have an answer for that," he admitted wondering if they were getting in over their heads.

"Forget I asked then. And I'll forget you ever said anything about love."

"Kat-."

"Shut up."

Dean let Kat kiss him again. He waited. He then felt her hands pushing off his jacket. He smiled. He yanked it off and ran his hands under her shirt and cupped her ass in his hands. He pressed his erection against her more and heard her moan again. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her.

"Where's your bed?" he asked setting her on her feet.

"This way."

Kat didn't know what is was but she felt completely at ease with Dean. She lead him though the tiny kitchen and though another doorway. And there was her bedroom with the single bed. Kat turned about to apologize to Dean when he captured her lips with his once more. She pulled at his t-shirt pulling it up. He pulled away long enough to pull his t-shirt off. She ran her hands down his muscular chest and smiled. She felt his lips on her neck as his hands ran up her shirt pushing it as he went.

"Your turn," he whispered.

"But I don't have anything else on," she protested a little shy.

"Exactly."

Dean pulled the shirt over Kat's head and tossed it aside. He stepped back and looked at her. She was beautiful and anyone who told him different was going to get punched in the face. Her breasts were just the right size, not too big not too small, her stomach flat. He smiled and looked at her face. She was blushing. He pulled her forward and rubbed his thumb against her nipple.

"You're beautiful," he told her.

"You're lying."

"Not about this."

Kat moaned as Dean leaned down and placed his mouth over her nipple. She felt him suck and nip at it. She raked her hands though his hair loving the feel of his mouth on her skin. She had never had this feeling before. She arched her back as he moved to her other breast to give it the same attention as his hand moved down her back and slipped in between her thighs. She jumped a little as she felt him slip one finger then two inside of her. She opened her mouth to tell him the truth about herself, something he needed to know. Instead she moaned his name as his thumb rubbed her clit. She dug her nails in his shoulders and told herself that it would be alright.

Dean placed kisses up Kat's chest to her neck as he slid his fingers in and out of her. He noticed how tight she was but didn't say anything. He used one hand to undo his belt and unzip his jeans. He felt Kat's hand help pull his jeans down and underwear down. He felt her hands shaking a little as he kicked his jeans and underwear aside. He pulled away and looked in her eyes. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip.

"You sure?" he asked not wanting her to wake up beside him the next morning regretting it.

"Yes," she answered turning her head and sucking on his thumb. She kept her eyes on his knowing if she looked down and looked at his naked body she would lose her nerve.

Dean kissed her neck and looked at the tiny bed. He turned and sat on the side of the bed. He ran his hands down Kat's sides and pulled her close to him. For a moment, he could have sworn that she looked scared. Then the look was gone and she straddled him. Dean moaned when his erection brushed against her. He needed to be inside of her.

Kat wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. She felt his erection against her inner thigh. She felt Dean's hands on her hips as he held her above his erection. She bit her lip as she felt him slowly slid into her. It burned a little and she felt pain as she was stretched to fit Dean. She felt him stop when he reached her barrier. She turned and kissed his neck. She felt his hands on her back.

"Kat, you aren't..." he trailed off softly.

"A virgin? If I say yes, are you going to stop?" she asked taking slow deep breaths.

"Dammit, Katerina, you should have said something."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to stop. I want you to be the first. Please."

Dean felt Kat kiss his neck and shoulder. He knew he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He swore and prayed she'd forgive him for this. He pushed himself past her barrier and felt her bite his shoulder and cry out. He slid inside of her all of him fitting. He felt her tense up and didn't move. He cursed when he felt tears fall on his skin. He turned and looked at her face. She had a couple of tears falling. He kissed her on the lips softly.

"I'm sorry," he told her brushing the hair from her shoulder.

"I'm not. I want this... I want you," she told him kissing him again pulling him close to her.

"Fuck, Kitten."

"Shh. I know you'll make it up to me."

Kat felt the pain fading. She couldn't believe how it felt to have Dean inside of her. She felt completed in a weird way. She felt him move and the pain flared a little but she refused to cry out again. He slid out of her and slid back in. Kat felt his lips on her neck and sucked in a breath when she felt his thumb rubbing her clit again. She held on to him tight as he sped up the rhythm sliding in and out of her. She didn't know when it happened but the pain faded away completely and she started to feel pleasure. She moaned Dean's name wishing this feeling would never end.

Dean knew he was close to coming. He felt Kat's body start to tense up and knew she was also close. He slid out of her and slammed into her one last time. He heard her yell his name as she came. He came inside of her holding her close as her body fell against his. He slid out of her and let his body fall across her tiny bed. He ran his hand down her back and couldn't help but notice how her body curved against his. He liked the feeling of having her against him. He turned and looked at her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Is it always that good?" she asked softly.

"With me it is," he said smiling at her.

"Then we'll have to this again. And often."

Kat curled next to Dean not noticing that he was speechless. She felt his arm come around her and she closed her eyes. She forgot about Jensen and Jared, Danneel and everything else. She just wanted to stay in the moment with Dean and forget about anything else that was outside of her apartment.

***

Jensen closed the book. He looked at the pile by his chair. Six down about a hundred to go. He sighed and got up and walked into the kitchen for another cup of coffee. He found Bobby sitting at the desk in there looking at a book. Bobby looked up when he walked in and watched as he poured himself another cup of coffee. Jensen turned and looked at him.

"You want another cup?" he asked.

"I'm good. So, found anything?" Bobby asked as Jensen leaned against the counter. In the moment the young man reminded him so much of Dean.

"No, nothing yet. It's like looking for a needle in a hay stack."

"It is. We'll find something. And I'm sure in your world; Sam is looking for a way to get back here."

"I doubt it."

"I know that kid."

"Think Bobby. In my world, there is no such thing as crossroad's deals and selling your soul. Dean won't die back there. I know Sam doesn't want to lose his brother. I wouldn't want to lose my brother if it was me. If they stay there, Dean won't go to Hell and Sam will still have his brother. "

"Boy, you said you've played Dean for three years now. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Let me ask you something. Does Dean Winchester stike you as the type of guy who would let someone innocent play for his sins? Does he seem like the type to shy away from his choices and hide?"

Jensen looked at the coffee mug. He looked up and met Bobby's kind eyes. He knew the older man was right. Even if Sam wanted to stay, Dean wouldn't. That wasn't who Dean was. Jensen sighed and shook his head.

"No, he wouldn't hide. Even if he is scared out of his mind about going to Hell, he wouldn't hide," Jensen admitted.

"I know you're worried about the people you care about back home, but Dean and Sam are good boys. They wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone."

"I know but... I guess what I'm really scared about is that they're there and no one has noticed that they aren't us."

"Got a girl, don't you?"

Bobby saw Jensen smile. He nodded and walked over to sit across from Bobby. Bobby wished that he could have seen Dean smile just once the way Jensen was. Sure, Dean smiled and laughed but the smile almost never reached his eyes. Dean had just too many things to worry about, too much responsibility at such a young age. Bobby wondered how the oldest Winchester functioned half the time.

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend. Danneel, we have been dating a year or so. She really great," Jensen said.

"Then I'm sure she'd noticed that Dean isn't you."

"Yeah... Hey, that's Kat's bracelet," Jensen said seeing a replica of Kat's Chinese coin in the book Bobby was looking at it.

"What? You know someone who has this?"

"Katerina, our PA on set. It's a Chinese coin."

"No, it isn't. It's a talisman for a wizard."

"What does it do?"

Bobby read the paragraph beside the drawing. He looked up at Jensen. He passed the book over and watched as the young man read the text. When he was finished he looked up and met Bobby's eyes.

"No way. Not Kat. She is as normal as they come."

"Because the talisman is hiding her powers. Your Katerina is a natural witch."

"Are you saying she did this?"

"No, she couldn't of without taking off the talisman."

"She never takes it off."

"Then it isn't her. Does she have a sister, brother?"

"No, she was only child."

"What about her parents?"

"I know her father died when she was ten. She... She never talks about her mother. Not since..."

"Since what? Boy, I need to know everything. Now isn't the time to protect your friend."

Jensen leaned back in the chair. He and Jared had promised Kat they wouldn't tell anyone what she had told them in confidence. He ran a hand over his face. He looked at Bobby and knew that he was right. He had to tell the story. He prayed Kat would forgive him.

"When Kat was sixteen, her mother, Diana tried to kill her. Kat came home from school and there in her living room was a pentagram made with red paint and black candles burning. Diana went at Kat with a knife yelling how Kat had taken her powers away and made her crazy. How she had to sacrifice Kat in order to get them back. Kat managed to fight her off without getting hurt. She knocked Diana out and called the cops. Diana was diagnosed as schizophrenia. Kat went to live with a distant cousin until the age of eighteen then went on her own. Katerina... She has nightmares sometimes about that night," Jensen said remembering Kat's tear strained face as she had told him the story.

"Alright.... your friend's mother is probably a natural witch as well."

"Wait are you saying.... But she doesn't even know who Jared and I are or what we do!" Jensen exclaimed.

"She is the only one who could do this. Did Kat tell you where she was?"

"No, she didn't. She wouldn't talk about it after."

"Shit."

"Bobby, what?"

"The spell was probably cast from your world. That means... We can't do anything on this side. The counter spell has to be cast from that side."

"Are you saying that we have to wait and hope that Sam figures this out like we did?"

"Yep."

Bobby listened as Jensen cursed. He got up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard. He also grabbed two glasses. He poured Jensen a glass and handed it to him. The man downed it in one gulp. Bobby downed his. He sighed. It was all up to Sam now.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam heard the phone ringing and rolled over on the couch. He wished it would stop. He had been up half the night searching for a spell or something to explain why they were here. He had found nothing and had eventually passed out on the couch. He grabbed a cushion and covered his head when the phone kept ringing.

"Go away, stupid people," he muttered.

The phone stopped ringing and he fell back asleep. It was a restless sleep but it was sleep. The dogs were curled up on the floor by the couch watching him and waiting for him to get up and feed them. They were also surprised that he hadn't gotten up and taken them for their usual morning run. Their master was acting very weird lately.

***

Kat woke up and realized she was still on top of Dean. She turned and looked at his face. She laughed when she saw that he had drooled. She tried to be quiet but he opened his eyes and looked at her. He looked at her confused as to why she was laughing then felt the drool on his face. He wiped it away and looked at her.

"You drooled," she said.

"Oh yeah, well, you should see your hair," Dean said smiling at the crow nest look of her hair.

"What?"

Dean laughed as Kat tried to pat her hair down. She rolled over and almost rolled out of bed. He grabbed her and pulled her close to his body. He looked down at her as she looked up at him her grey eyes wide as his bare skin pressed against hers.

"This is kind of awkward, huh," Dean said brushing her hair from her face.

"A little. I... I'm not use to having a man in my bed."

"I can tell by how tiny it is."

Kat shook her head. She swung her legs over the edge. She winced as she felt a dull ache in between her thighs. She grabbed a shirt off the floor and saw that it was Dean's t-shirt. She pulled it on and stood up. She turned and looked down at her bed. She looked away when she saw a small patch of blood on the sheet. She bit her lip and turned her back on Dean. Yeah, this was definitely awkward.

Dean raised an eyebrow confused. He then looked at the bed and saw the blood. He climbed out of bed and wrapped his arms around Kat's waist. He pulled her against him and kissed her neck. He felt her relax against him and sighed in relief.

"Are you sore?" he asked softly.

"A little," she admitted.

"A shower helps. Why don't you go start one and I'll join you in a little bit?"

"You mean... Share a shower with you?"

"Well, yeah, that is how it helps."

Kat thought about it. She turned around and kissed him on the lips. She felt him kiss her back and she smiled against his lips. She pulled away and nodded. She walked the four feet to her washroom and looked back at him.

"Dean, I.... Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For last night. Thanks."

Dean watched as she walked in the washroom and closed the door halfway. He smiled and turned to the bed. He pulled the sheets off and tossed them in the laundry basket on the floor by the closet telling himself he'd wash them for her later. He looked around and smiled. There beside the bed were shelves that had clean sheets and towels piled on it. He grabbed a set of sheets and made the bed. He then turned and walked to the washroom. He pushed open the door and saw Kat in the shower already.

Kat let the hot water run over her body. She turned when she heard the shower curtain being pulled back. She smiled at Dean when he climbed in the shower behind her. She turned and faced him and placed her hands on his chest.

"You know, you're right, the shower does help. I'm done, you can have it now," she said going to climb out.

"You aren't going anywhere," Dean said pulling her close and kissing her.

Dean moaned when he felt Kat's hand around his penis. He grew hard beneath her touch. He pulled away from the kiss and looked in her eyes. He saw her smile as she ran her hand up and down his shaft.

"Am I... Am I doing it right?" she asked.

"Kitten, you can't do anything wrong here."

"Promise? I've been told most of my life I do things wrong."

"Not with me. I promise."

Kat kissed Dean and let him pick her up and press her back against the wall. A moment later he was inside of her. She smiled noticing how it didn't hurt anymore. She wrapped her legs around him and held him tight against her. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"It won't be awkward after, will it?" she asked.

"Not this time. Or the times after this."

"Thinking a little ahead of yourself, aren't you?"

"Just a little."

Dean kissed Kat again as he slid out of her and back in. He loved the sounds she made as he made love to her. He could feel himself caring more about her then he should but at the moment that didn't matter. All that mattered was what they were sharing now.

***

Jared looked at Jensen trying to wrap his head around what his friend had just told him. He looked at the book and shook his head. He pushed it away and looked at Jensen.

"No way. Not Kat," he said.

"That's what I said. But... What if she never knew, Jared? What if she doesn't know that she has these abilities," Jensen went on.

"Jen, come on. There are no such thing of witches. Not in our world."

"Then how do you explain how we are here, huh?"

"I don't know!"

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Jensen took the book from Jared and closed it. He placed it on the shelve and looked at Jared. He knew what Jared was thinking, he was thinking it himself. That there suddenly a lot about Katerina that they didn't know. He wondered if Kat even guessed that she was special and had these abilities. He ran a hand over his face and watched as Jared rested his elbows on the table and raked his hands though his hair.

"Alright, if she didn't know about her powers, how did this happen?" Jared asked.

"Her mother," Ruby said walking in the room with a container of French fries.

"But why?" Jensen asked.

"Her mommy dearest went crazy because someone bound her powers. My guess is her husband before he died. In order to unbind her powers, she needs to kill and perform a ritual with a blood relative who has powers. A virgin female relative of course. But... If your Katerina is wearing a talisman to hide her ability, that needs to go. She needs Kat to use her powers."

"Oh god, " Jared said putting it together in his head.

"What? Jar?"

"She sent us here and brought Sam and Dean to our world knowing Kat would do anything to get us back. She is counting on Sam figuring out what Kat's bracelet does. Once Kat uses her power to get us back, Diana is going to strike and try to kill Kat."

"Shit."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Ruby said.

Jensen sat down and shook his head. This was so wrong. Kat didn't deserve this. Kat was a nice person who cared about everyone around her and looked after them. Sometimes more then she looked after herself. He couldn't believe that her mother would do this to her. He looked at Jared. Jared had the same look of disbelief on his face.

"Jensen, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"There's nothing we can do, Jared. We aren't there. Dammit! We can't help her!"

"Sam and Dean are there," Ruby pointed out.

"They don't care about her like we do. They don't... Know her like we do," Jared said.

"Well, you're going to have to hope they get to know her and care about her. They're her only hope right now."

Jensen and Jared watched as she walked out of the room. They both glared at her back as she left wanting to kill her.

***

Sam sighed in relief when Dean and Kat walked through the door. He saw the bag that Dean was carrying and raised an eyebrow. He then saw that Dean had his arm around Kat's shoulders and the light bulb went off.

"Dude, you two were having sex while Danneel was yelling at me?" he demanded crossing his arms across his chest.

"Awww, what's a matter, Sammy? Jealous you didn't get any?" Dean asked letting Kat take her bag form his hand.

"I'll go put this away. And you should call Danneel. Tell her you are sick with... Ecoli or something," Kat said walking down the hall and down the stairs.

"Dean, why does she have a bag?"

"Cause she is staying here with us. She wants to help us figure out what is going on."

"Uh huh. And you don't want her close for any other reason, huh?"

"Now, what would give you that idea, Sammy?"

Sam followed Dean into the kitchen where his brother poured himself a mug of coffee. He shook his head at his brother. Dean just smiled at him. Sam sat across from Dean at the island.

"That was fast," Sam said.

"Hey, what can I say, she wanted me too," Dean said smiling.

"Uh huh. After one day she forgets all about her crush on Jensen and just falls into your arms."

"That sounds about right."

Sam went to open his mouth but the doorbell rang. He smiled at the fact that his brother's face paled. Sam got up only to have Dean grab his arm. Sam looked at his brother and actually saw fear in his eyes.

"It's her," Dean said.

"Well, you are going to have to talk to her sometime."

"I was kind of hoping on never."

"Yeah, good luck with that. I'm opening the door."

Kat was walking back up the stairs when she heard Danneel's voice carry down the hall. She dropped down on the floor and peered around the corner of the kitchen. She crawled passed the kitchen wincing when Danneel slapped Dean on the cheek. She crawled into the living room and hid behind the couch which gave her a great view of the fight without being seen.

"How could you just leave me there?!" Danneel yelled in Dean's face.

"Listen here, lady, I am not- Ow!" Dean was getting sick and tired of Danneel slapping him. She went to slap him again and he grabbed her arm, "Knock it off, toots. Stop hitting me, I am not your punching bag."

"I hate you!"

"Great, cause I'm not too fond of you either at the moment. How about we take a breather... A permanent one?"

Danneel stomped her foot and walked into the living room. Dean followed her as Sam tried to regain his composer in the corner. He couldn't stop himself from laughing at his brother. Dean glared at him then turned to face Danneel. He ducked just in time to miss a vase that was hurled at his head.

"Shit!" he said.

"You never loved me at all!" Danneel yelled.

Kat saw her coming around the couch. She crawled away and cursed when he leg became entangled with the cord of a lamp. She yanked her leg and cursed when the lamp came crashing down. She heard the silence in the living room and swore. She climbed to her feet and saw Danneel looking at her confused.

"Hey, Danneel. How are you this morning?" she asked ignoring the smirk on Dean's face.

"Katerina, what are you doing here?" Danneel asked.

"Jared needed my help with picking a gift out for Sandy. We were going to leave but you know Jared. Takes forever and ever to finally get ready."

"He was in the kitchen."

"Probably decided to do the dishes. Jared, let's go."

Kat wished that Danneel would just leave. When she didn't, Kat knew she would have to be the one who left the living room. She walked across the room dragging the lamp behind her. She went to walk into the kitchen but was yanked back. She turned and saw that Dean had grabbed the cord of the lamp.

"Need some help there, Kat?" he asked trying not to laugh as he untangled the cord from her leg.

"Thanks, Jensen. I'll leave you two alone now."

Dean watched her go looking at her ass. He turned back and looked at Danneel. She had this shocked look on her face. He knew that she had caught him checking Kat out. Not that he cared. He watched as she turned and stormed to the door. She turned and looked at him tears coming to her eyes.

"I never want to see you again!" she yelled.

"Okay, sounds like a plan!" he yelled back as she slammed the door.

He turned and saw Kat and Sam peering around the corner. He walked into the kitchen. He saw Kat cross her arms across her chest. He knew what was coming. He grabbed her and kissed her. Sam rolled his eyes and left the room. Dean pulled away and smiled at Kat.

"I should be mad at you," she told him.

"But you aren't. Cause deep down inside, even though you like Jensen you think Danneel is an air head."

"Nooo."

"Uh huh. I rest my case."

Kat kissed Dean again. She held him close to her and tried to push from her mind the thought of losing him. She told herself not to get attached. Unfortunally, she knew that she had already gotten attached to him. She knew it was going to hurt like hell when he left.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean watched as Kat talked to the prop guy about a question the director had. His eyes ran down her bare legs and thanked God once again that she had worn short shorts that day. He looked up and smiled. That gay ass pink shirt looked better on her then it ever had on Sam. He sighed and forced himself to glance back at the script in his lap. A month and a half had passed since him and Sam had landed here and Dean was starting to get comfortable in Jensen's life. He knew it was mostly because of Kat. He looked up and saw her shove another PA Joel over. He watched as she laughed. He had become way too attached, he knew it, Sam knew it, hell, he was even pretty sure that Kat herself knew it. He looked away at Sam walking over to him.

Sam looked up at Dean and thought about what to do. He had finally found a few books that might have the answers in them they needed. They were at an antique book store that also doubled as an occult shop downtown. He knew that Dean cared about Kat and he was damn sure Kat had fallen in love with his brother. If he told them what he had found, then there was a possibility they could fix this and Sam and Dean would go back to their world. Where in three and a half months, Dean would be dead and Kat would be here in her world alone. He sat in the chair beside Dean and sighed. He had to tell them. As much as he didn't want to, it wasn't fair to Jensen and Jared who were stuck in a world they could never understand. Sam turned and looked at Dean. It was now or never. Sam really wished he could go with the never.

"Dean, I found something," he said quietly.

"You sure, Sammy? Cause the last couple of roads you have gone down have gotten us nothing," Dean said looking at his brother secretly hoping that Sam hadn't found anything helpful. He didn't want to leave Kat.

"I am pretty sure. There are some books on powerful spells at a store downtown. We'll need Kat to pick them up."

"Why don't you pick them up on your way to your date with Sandy?"

Sam rolled his eyes. He had been talking to Sandy on the phone and sharing emails. He felt really bad about pretending to be her fiancé but what made it easier was she had been filming a movie in the states. But now she was back and wanted to have dinner with him. Kat had warned him that Sandy looked like a crossroad's demon he had blown away and Sam had a sinking feeling that the dinner was going to be a complete and utter disaster. Dean however was taking this as a sign that Sam needed to have sex.

"It is not a date, it's dinner," Sam stated again for what must have been the hundredth time that day.

"Dude, you're her fiancé. It's a date."

"I am not her fiancé."

"Well, she thinks you are. Go for it."

"Sometimes I wonder if I am even related to you."

"At times like this, I wonder the same thing."

Kat made her way over to Dean and Sam. She brushed the hair out of her face and saw the look Sam had on his face. After spending so much time with him, she was able to read his moods and looks. This one was meant to mean he had found something. Logically, she knew that Sam and Dean couldn't stay here, that they needed to go back and Jensen and Jared come back. But in her heart, the thought of having to say goodbye to the Winchesters, especially Dean, hurt too much. She had been sharing a bed with Dean; sharing a life with him and she didn't want that to change. She stepped in front of Sam and Dean and smiled at them.

"We're going to hit the road after this take. After all, someone needs to get ready for their date," she said winking at Sam.

"Not you too," Sam whined.

"Yep, me too."

"That's it tomorrow I am going to make you run three miles."

"Bring it on."

"How about tomorrow you two skip your little work out session and I get Kitten all to myself?" Dean asked winking at Kat.

"Huh, Sam how about we go four miles?"

"Sure."

"You wait until we get home."

Dean saw Kat smile and walk away from him. He watched her ass as she walked and wished she had never came up with the stupid no touching rule on set. It was killing him. He looked at Sam. He saw the look his brother was giving him. He ran a hand though his hair.

"We'll tell her later. I'm sure she'll go get the damn books," Dean said.

"Dean, I know-."

"Sam, don't. I don't want to talk about this."

Sam watched Dean get up and walk away. He sighed. He should know better than try to get Dean to talk. It was like pulling teeth. And now it was bound to be worse because Dean would feel the need to protect Kat as well as Sam from his feelings and thoughts. Sam shook his head. At moments like this, when Sam saw his brother wrestling with his emotions, he wished they would have never ended up here. He saw how Dean looked at Katerina and would be the first to admit that Kat was good for his brother but watching Dean now hide his pain away at the mere mention of walking away from Kat was painful. He would give anything not to have to separate them. He ran a hand over his face wishing that just once; something in their life could be easy. That the Winchesters could have their happily ever after like everyone else.

***

Jensen did a sit up again and moaned when he saw Jared sitting on the couch eating a bag of potato chips. Jensen laid down on the floor and kicked Jared. Jared kicked him back but Jensen could still him hear him crunching away at the chips.

"You know, we should stay in shape while we are here," Jensen said sitting up.

"Why? So we can die?" Jared asked.

"Dude, I have had it with this permissive attitude you have. I am supposed to be the glass half empty guy not you Mr. Sunshine."

"We've been here almost two months, Jen. Are you telling me that Sam hasn't found anything to get us back home?"

"Hey, Sam's smart but what is he suppose to do if our world thinks that witches are only for fairy tales."

Jared didn't say anything. The truth was he just wanted to get back home. He wasn't sleeping well worrying about the people he cared about, his family, his dogs. And being here in this world he was constantly worried that demons and vengeful spirits were lurking around every corner waiting for him. He tossed the bag of chips aside and looked at Jensen. He saw Jensen grabbed the bottle of water and take a long sip.

"I just wish we could do something to help. I... Kat is our friend, Jen, how the hell is she going to handle two strangers telling her that she's a witch?" Jared asked.

"I don't know, Jared. I really don't. I want her to take it well then again... I kinda hope she doesn't believe them."

"What?"

"I... I know we have lives back home but... If getting them back means that Kat gets hurts then... Maybe I don't want to get it back."

Jensen watched as Jared just looked at him. Jared then got up and stormed into the kitchen. Jensen sat on the floor and just waited. He watched as Jared paced back and forth and waited for him to think it out. Jensen turned and saw Bobby walk into the room. Jensen stood up and looked at him. Bobby saw Jared pacing and shook his head. Jensen smiled.

"He's thinking," Jensen explained.

"Good thing he doesn't think often," Bobby commented.

"Oh you'd be surprised. So, what's up Bobby?"

Bobby had to do a double take when Jensen said that. For a moment he had reminded Bobby so much of Dean. It had been like that the past month and a half though. Jared and Jensen would do something or say something and it would remind Bobby of Sam and Dean. He missed those damn Winchester boys. He was worried about them and tried really hard to reassure Jensen and Jared that Sam and Dean would do everything they could to help their friend Kat and fix this. However, as the time went by Bobby began to wonder what exactly was taking the Winchesters so long. He worried something had gone wrong and that the boys would never be able to get back.

"Well, I actually have a hunt. And... I think you two should go on it," Bobby said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Jared exclaimed coming back into the living room his thoughts about what Jensen had said forgotten for the moment.

"I said I had a hunt and that I thought you two ijits should go on it. Are you hard of hearing boy?"

"Bobby, you can't be serious. We have no idea what we are doing. Not to mention we would probably break the guns or hurt ourselves," Jensen pointed out remembering the countless props he had broken over the seasons. He didn't want to take the chance of actually breaking a real gun that could save him from becoming puppy chow for a werewolf or something.

"I'm as serious as a heartbeat. I have watched you two and I think you can handle this. Plus, maybe... It might help you understand Sam and Dean better."

"We understand them just fine," Jared protested.

"But you don't. You think you do, but you really have no clue what those two boys have given up for this life. Until you get out on the road and actually do it, you'll never know."

Jensen and Jared were silent as Bobby walked away leaving them to think about what he had said. They both knew that Bobby had a point. Sitting in their comfortable trailers and reading scripts that the writers wrote and trying to think about how Sam or Dean would feel was not the same as actually getting in the impala and driving into a new town and hunting an evil son of a bitch. They looked at each other trying to decide if they were really crazy enough to try to live Sam and Dean's life.

***

Sam stared at the chair across from his. He took a deep breath. Sandy would be there anytime. He took another deep breath and told himself not to freak out. Everything was going to be alright. He could be Jared. Kat had given him a rundown on what to talk about, what not to talk about, what Sandy liked and so on. Kat went into so much detail about Jared and Sandy's relationship, Sam had started to wonder if Kat wasn't also a part of the relationship. After which he had mentally smacked himself for thinking like Dean.

"Jared, sorry honey, I'm late," Sandy said walking up to the table and kissing him softly on the lips.

"It's okay really. I wasn't going to go anywhere," Sam said smiling at her trying to get over the shock. She looked exactly like the crossroad's demon he had wasted. She smiled at him and he felt himself relax a little. There was nothing evil about her smile.

"So, Kat called me and told me that she was staying at your place while her apartment got renovated. Which, that is very thoughtless of the landlord, just bringing in contractors without consulting the tenants," Sandy said sitting in her chair.

"It really is. She's settling in though. Although, having her and De-Jensen under one roof is really annoying at times."

"Two peas in a pod those two. I could really see those two hooking up."

"So could I."

Jared saw Sandy smile at him again. He smiled and accepted the menu from the waiter. He felt himself connecting with this girl. He knew he shouldn't get too close but he just couldn't help himself. She was everything he had been looking for since... Since he lost Jess; he hadn't thought there was another girl out there like Jess. But Sam had found her, and she belonged to someone else.


	10. Chapter 10

_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me_

Kat walked into the shop and smelled the incense and smiled faintly. She remembered the strong pungent smell from her childhood. She let the door close behind her. She walked over to the counter where a little man with round glasses and a rumpled blazer and dress pants stood. She smiled at him and he smiled at her. He reminded her of a college professor dressed for class. Not that she knew much about college. She had walked away from a full scholarship to work on the Supernatural set. She knew if she told Sam he'd probably smack her.

"Hello, I'm Kat. My friend Sam called earlier about some books," Kat said saying what Sam had told her to say.

"Ah, yes, Sam. Those books are right over... Here they are!" he exclaimed finding the three books. He grabbed them and placed them on the counter.

"Thank you. How much are they?"

"Well, they are..."

Burton trailed off when the girl pushed up the sleeve of her shirt. He saw the talisman. He had never seen one in person just read about them in books. He had been almost certain that they didn't exist at all; just a myth made up by others. But now there was one just inches away from him. He reached out and grabbed the girl's arm and yanked it closer to his face. He needed to see if it was real or not.

Kat was shocked and surprised when the guy grabbed her arm. She tried not to scream or panic. She needed to keep a cool head in this kind of situation. She tried to pull it away but he held on tight. She suddenly wished she had let Dean come inside with her. Then didn't because she knew Dean would hit the guy first then ask questions later.

"Let go of my arm," she said.

"Where did you get this?" he asked looking at her.

"My father gave it to me when I was ten."

"Before puberty... Do you know what this is?"

"A Chinese coin?" Kat said finally yanking her arm back.

"No, it isn't. It is much more powerful than a mere coin. This is a talisman. It is used for hiding the powers of a natural witch from the witch in question. You.... You are a witch."

Kat looked at him and started laughing. Dean and Sam Winchester showing up from another dimension, she could handle. The thought that she, Katerina McCrae the World Champion Klutz was a witch now that was laughable. She could barely manage to chew gum and walk at the same time but yet she was supposed to possess these great powers. Yeah, the guy was nuts.

"I am not a witch. You are crazy. Now how much for-," Kat started.

"Here, take these books. Please, and read them. I... I know my stuff. I know what that talisman is. No charge for these books."

Katerina saw the way the guy was looking at her. She was a sucker for the sad puppy look. She sighed, "Fine, just wrap everything up."

Kat watched as the man grabbed two more books and placed them in a bag. She looked at her bracelet and told herself that he was crazy. This was just a gift given to her by her father nothing more. She wasn't a witch; there were no such thing as witches, not here anyway.

"Here you go. Please read those books," he said again giving her the puppy look.

"Thanks," Kat gave him money and quickly left the store.

She walked over to the Jeep where Dean sat in the driver's seat waiting for her. She climbed in and placed the books at her feet. She turned and looked at Dean and smiled.

"You okay?" Dean asked seeing something in her eyes. He felt like something was wrong.

"I'm fine. Creepy old dudes, tell me again why they think young women want to marry them and change their diapers?" Kat asked smiling at him hiding her concerns and fears.

"Well, I can't answer that because I'm not a creepy old dude."

"Well... You're old."

"Excuse me?"

Kat was glad she had gotten Dean side tracked. She wanted to read those books for herself and see what was going on before she even mentioned to him that her being a witch was a possibility. She wondered when the moment was she started to think of it as a possibility rather than an outright joke.

***

Sam nodded and smiled as Sandy went on talking. God, he could listen to her talk all night long. He looked up when the waiter brought the check. He suddenly didn't want this night to end. He looked at Sandy when she reached out and placed her hand over his. She gave him a beautiful smile and Sam felt himself softening towards her even more.

"I know that you have a full house right now but... It's been so long since we've been together. Honey, I miss you so much," Sandy said stroking his hand.

"I... I missed you too," Sam said softly.

"How about we go back to your place?"

Sam was seriously considering it. He then stopped and looked at Sandy again. She was looking at him with love in her eyes but it wasn't love for him it was love for who she thought he was; Jared. Sam felt his heart plummet in his chest. He wished that Jared was there cause then he would tell the guy how damn lucky he was to have a beautiful, sweet, smart girl like Sandy to call his. Sam squeezed her hand and gave Sandy a sad smile. He wasn't faking it; he really wished that he could spend the night with Sandy but he knew it wouldn't be fair to Jared or Sandy. He would be lying to her and he didn't want that.

"I wish we could Sandy, baby but it wouldn't be fair to Kat and Jensen. You know making them hear us and all," he said winking at her causing her to laugh.

"You do have a point. I love you, Jared."

"And I love you, Sandy."

Sam got up from the chair and grabbed his wallet. He tossed down some money plus a tip. He walked over to Sandy's chair and pulled it back. She stood up and gave him another smile. He couldn't stop himself. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He felt her arms come around him and he held her close to him. He pulled away after a few moments and smiled at her.

"Jared, are you alright?" Sandy asked seeing pain in her fiancé's eyes.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Let's get you back before I change my mind," Sam said trying to do a better job of hiding his feelings from her.

"Okay. You can talk to me."

"I know, honey. I... I am so lucky to have you."

"And I am lucky to have you."

Sam led Sandy out of the restaurant. He sighed and thought about Jensen and Jared. These guys had great lives and he envied them so much because of it. Jared had a beautiful girl and a great life; Sam hoped that he knew that and didn't do anything to screw it up.

***

"This is insane!" Jared exclaimed.

"So, you have said," Jensen said never taking his eyes away from the road.

"Then why are we doing it?!"

"Cause we're awesome."

"Jensen, I am trying to be serious."

"Jared, I am trying really hard not to go insane here."

Jared raked a hand though his hair and took calming deep breaths. He had never seen this side of Jensen before. Jensen was usually the one who sat back and thought though every decision before he made them. This time however, his friend had jumped in head first. So now they were on their way to what was supposed to be a simple salt and burn in Idaho. Jared really had no desire to try and be Sam and get into the young hunter's life. Jared had enough doing it on set. Sam's life was fucked up. It really was and Jared just wanted to stay out of it because he knew there were things here that would kill him and enjoy it.

"This is-," Jared started.

"I swear to God if you say insane one more I am going to pull over and beat your ass!" Jensen yelled finally having enough.

"Well it is! What the hell do we think we are doing? We aren't Sam and Dean fucking Winchester! We can't do this! We can't live their lives!"

"We might not have a choice!"

Jensen pulled over to the side of the road. He turned and looked at Jared. He sighed and looked out at the road ahead of them. He had been thinking about it and he knew that they might be stuck here. Kat was a great PA and Sam was really good at research but the chances of the two of them coming together and finding away to fix this... Jensen knew it was a long shot. He was starting to prepare himself for the worst; the fact that Jared and him might be stuck here for the rest of their lives. And considering how Sam and Dean lived those lives, their chances of living past forty were nil.

"Is this about earlier and what you said about Kat?" Jared asked.

"Jared, I hate being here away from the people I love but... We got to face the facts. Bobby and Ruby say that Kat is a witch but Kat doesn't know that she is. And come on, I don't care how much of a walking encyclopaedia of weirdness Sam is there is no way he is ever going to figure out that Kat is a witch let alone how she can help fix this. The only one who does know is Kat's psycho mom and she'd probably kill Kat and take her powers before she helped us... And while I'm talking about this I realize just how fucked it is!"

"I know."

"What would happen is we went back home? No one would believe us. Hell, we don't even know if anyone has noticed that Sam and Dean aren't us."

"You have a point. It still doesn't explain why we are driving to what could possibly be our death."

"I can't sit there and do nothing, Jared. I sat there for a month waiting for something to happen, for us to get back to our lives. When Bobby suggested we go on this hunt, I realized I needed to get out of there. I was sick of waiting for someone else to change my circumstance. Can you understand that?"

Jared sighed. He nodded. He could understand where Jensen was coming from. He had started to feel the same way sitting in Bobby's house staring at the walls.

"I get it, Jen. I wish it didn't and for the record I still think this is-."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Insane."

"Actually this time I was going to use mentally deranged."

"Kat been teaching you new words again?"

"Oh, very funny."

"I thought it was."

Jensen laughed when Jared pouted. He pulled the impala back on the road and stared ahead. He would never admit it to Jared but he was scared out of his mind. He really had no idea how he was going to do this job. He wasn't like Dean, he couldn't be. He sighed. He had a feeling he was in over his head.

***

Kat listened as Dean's breathing evened out. She sighed in relief that he was finally asleep. They had come home from the bookstore and Kat had made sure that he was too distracted to notice the worry in her eyes. After making love in the shower, against the wall and finally in Jensen's bed, Dean was asleep. She slowly pulled her body away from his and grabbed her oversized t-shirt from the floor. She pulled it on and grabbed the two books from the bag.

She walked into the living room and sat on the couch her legs tucked under her. She looked at the cover of the book. The title was in Latin and she couldn't read it. She wondered if the whole thing was in Latin. She opened the book and smiled a little. She loved that musty smell that old books had. It made her feel safe and like she was a little girl again sitting on her father's lap as he read her stories from his mother's journal. She could still hear him speaking to her in Russian the way he would tell the jokes and how his face would light up when she understood them.

She pushed those thoughts away and opened the book. She turned a few pages then stopped. There on the page of contents was a picture of her Chinese coin. She looked at the picture and looked at her bracelet. She sat there just staring at the picture. She didn't know what to think. Could that guy at the store be right? Was she a witch?

She flipped a couple more pages and started to read. She needed to know everything now. She needed to know if her father by giving her the coin had tried to keep the truth from her. And if he did, why? She shook her head. Suddenly the words her mother had yelled at her while coming at her with a knife made sense. _I need to kill you, Katerina baby. I need my powers back they'll make the voices stop. I need stronger powers and they'll stop._ Kat wondered with a shudder how much of that babble had been her mother's delusions and how much had been the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_  
_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

Sam walked into the house and sighed. He knew it was really late, so late it really qualified more as early morning, but he had needed to clear his head and get his thoughts together. He had dropped Sandy off at her place and just started walking around the town. He had found a bar and had a couple of drinks trying to figure out how it was that this Jared guy had gotten so damn lucky while he, Sam Winchester had basically gotten the shaft in life. He leaned against the door and wondered why it was Jared got to have the great life, the great girl and friends like Kat who do anything for him, while he, Sam had gotten a shitty a life, a dead girlfriend and no friends except for his brother.

He walked into the living room wanting to sit down and relax. He stopped when he saw Kat lying on the couch a book open on her chest as she slept. He frowned a little wondering why she was sleeping out in the living room when she should have been in bed with Dean. He walked over to the couch and sat on the edge of it. He took the book out of her hands and grabbed the throw blanket on the back of the couch. He gently covered her smiling when she rolled over and snuggled close to the back of the couch. He sighed and got up. He looked down at her and had to smile. He hoped that she would be good for Dean. He also hoped that she wouldn't get hurt after all this was over and done with. He really cared about her and he didn't want to see her hurt for anything.

He went to walk away but stopped when he saw the title of the book she had been reading. He frowned and looked around the room. He looked down at the coffee table and found another book. He grabbed that one as well and read the title. He swore and wondered how he had missed it. He looked down at Kat sleeping peacefully and wondered how it was she had fooled them. He should have known that she was a witch that was the only explanation.

"Fuck," he muttered as he carried the books out of the room. He had no intention of telling Dean about this. He could handle it himself. He would confront Kat on his own. He didn't want his brother to know that he had been sharing his bed with a witch these past weeks. Dean had enough to deal with without that knowledge. No, Sam would handle it; he would get Kat to send them back home and then he would tell Dean... Maybe.

***

Jensen wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed. He stopped shovelling dirt from the grave and took a long deep breath. He wished that it was cooler outside. He was hot and muggy and knew that it was from all the digging. He turned and saw that Jared had stopped digging as well. Jared looked at him with a smile on his face. Jensen knew what he was thinking. This was a hellva lot harder when they had to do it themselves then it was to just shovel a couple of shovel full of dirt after the prop people had set up the shot.

"Still think this was a good idea?" Jared asked brushing his wet hair from his forehead.

"Definitely. This is the best workout I have had in weeks," Jensen said smiling.

"You know, there are gyms that offer a workout that is just as good."

"Yeah, but come on the scenery is to die for."

Jared moaned and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered how much acting Jensen was doing when he played Dean; sometimes it seemed like the line where Jensen the person ended and Dean the character began got blended. Kat continuously bugged Jensen about it making jokes and even going as far as the prank call him for an entire day, every hour on the hour asking him "What would Dean Winchester Do?". He went back to digging smiling at the memory. He knew that deep down inside, Katerina knew that Jensen was completely different from Dean. Jared knew that he was completely different from Sam; at least he hoped he was. Just sometimes, it was hard not to let a little bit of yourself into your character.

"So, whatcha you thinking about, Jared?" Jensen asked tossing a shovel full of dirt over his shoulder.

"The time Kat called you every hour asking you what would Dean Winchester do. If I remember correctly she carried it on into the night too."

"Yeah, Danneel didn't think that that was funny. Do you realize how hard it is to hold a sleep deprived murderous woman back from killing one of your closest friends?"

"No, I don't. Sandy never wants to kill Kat. In fact they went shopping together."

"Dude, you know what that means."

Jensen smiled when he saw Jared stop and whirl around to face him. He could see fear in his friend's eyes. He stopped again and looked at his friend in the eyes. He put an innocent look on his face as he watched Jared sweat even more.

"It means that they're friends... Right?"

"Oh yeah, it also means Kat probably knows how you are in bed."

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh, dude, do you want to cops to show up!"

"No way... Sandy wouldn't... Not to Kat... No."

"Jared, man chill. I was messing with you."

"Dude, that was so not funny."

"Yeah, yeah. Get back to digging."

"Really, Jensen. That was so not funny."

Jensen rolled his eyes and went back to shovelling. He heard Jared muttering as he went back to shovelling as well. They shovelled for a few more minutes, Jensen starting to hum a Jason Manns song to himself while Jared mentally thought as of all the ways he was going to get Jensen back for that little joke of his. They both stopped what they were doing when Jared's shovel hit something. Jared turned and looked at Jensen. Jensen tossed his shovel aside and kneeled down. He brushed the dirt away from and saw the coffin beneath their feet. He looked up at Jared.

"So, you want to open it or should I?" he asked.

"By all means, Jensen, you can be the one to open the coffin with the dead decomposing body in it."

Jared watched as Jensen opened the top section of the coffin. Jared wrinkled his nose when the acidy smell came his way. He covered his mouth and watched as Jensen bolted up. Jared shook his head and saw Jensen gagging then coughing. Jensen looked at Jared his eyes watering.

"This one is ripe," he said in between his coughs.

"Dude, that is gross."

"Not as gross as he looks. Grab the lighter fluid, let's toast this sucker."

Jensen climbed out of the grave along with Jared. They tossed their shovels aside. Jared grabbed the lighter fluid from the bag and emptied the entire bottle into the grave. Jensen pulled the matches out his pocket and lit them and tossed them into the grave. They both stood there and watched as the body burned up. Jensen sighed and looked at Jared. Jared looked at him and nodded. They were both thinking the same thing; if Sam didn't figure out what Kat was then this was going to be their life from that moment on. This life seemed lonely and destined to end in sacrifice and death.

***

Dean walked into the kitchen still half asleep. He stopped when he saw Kat standing at the sink looking out the window. He thought she looked beautiful in the morning. However, that morning she was wearing a sad look on her face. Dean watched as a tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. He suddenly felt an ache in his heart; Kat was keeping something from him. He wondered how long she had been hiding something from him and why he hadn't noticed before. He usually picked up on things like that. He watched as she sipped her coffee and looked at her bracelet. He suddenly knew why she had been able to hide her feelings from him; he had let her. He had stopped being on edge and watchful waiting for the next demon to jump him and Sam or a spirit to come and crash his happiness. He had let his guard down and Kat had been suffering in silence. He also had a good idea about why she hadn't told him anything; deep down inside, she didn't trust him with her feelings. She shared a bed with him, laughed with him but she wouldn't let him dry her tears. He felt anger rise inside of him as he knew that she would probably have no problem with Jensen holding her as she cried.

Kat looked outside at the great view Jared had without really seeing it. All that was running though her mind was what she had read in the books. She was a natural witch from a long line of witches. The books had explained that to be a natural witch both parents had to have powers or carry the witch gene as they called it. Kat felt so betrayed that her father, the one person she had always thought loved her above and beyond anything else, hadn't told her of her powers. He had instead given her a charm that would hide her powers from her and anyone else making her normal. She had also figured out thanks to the books that her father must have bound her mother's powers. To bind the powers of a natural witch for too long was to risk serious permanent damage. Kat thought this could explain her mother's craziness. Kat suddenly wished that her mother had succeeded all those years ago in trying to kill her. She didn't want any of this, she had never asked for it. She looked at the cup of her coffee in her hand. She was angry. She turned and tossed it into the wall. She then felt Dean's strong arms around her a moment later. She fought herself against the urge to just break down and cry.

"Kitten, what's wrong?... And don't say nothing, I'm not an idiot, I can see you're hurting," he asked his breath warm on the back of her neck as he held her body tight against his.

"It doesn't matter. It's not something you can fix," she answered wishing she could tell him but she knew him; she knew his feelings about witches. He would never ever look at her the same way again and she didn't want to lose him before she absolutely needed to give him up.

"Why don't you tell and I'll be the judge of that."

"Dean... I... I can't."

Dean sighed and let her go. He watched as she turned and looked at him. He could see the sheen of tears in her eyes and clenched his hands in fists. She was pushing him away. He looked in her eyes.

"This is because I'm not him, right?" he asked his voice dangerously soft. He heard the creak of the stairs and knew Sam had joined them, at the moment he didn't care.

"Not him? What... Wait, you think I won't tell you because you aren't Jensen?" Kat asked raking a hand though her hair.

"Yes. You... You love him, Katerina and you know I am starting to wonder why the hell you gave yourself to me so fast. Maybe it's because you couldn't have him so you settled for the next best thing, his look alike."

Kat felt her heart literally break in her chest at Dean's words. She shook her head and walked out of the kitchen. She grabbed her messenger bag from the entranceway and left the house. She slammed the door behind her. She slide down it and sat on the front step crying. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wondered why she had to go and fall in love with Dean Winchester. She knew he would break her heart. She turned when the door opened again. She looked up and saw Sam standing there with her jacket. She looked away when she saw the two books in his hands.

"I don't want to talk about it, not with you," she said softly wishing he would kill her right there. She just wanted to die.

"When I saw these this morning my first thought was that you were a witch and you had done this to get at Dean and me so you could kill us or something. But... Then I read the books and realized you aren't evil at all," Sam said kneeling beside her.

"You tell that to Dean? Cause I am sure he would have a good laugh at the thought of a witch not being evil."

"You love him."

"Not that it matters, Sam. He thinks that I won't share this with him because I want Jensen here. And you know, a month ago, he would have been right. I would have wanted Jensen here instead of Dean. I would have wanted Jensen to hold me and tell me that it would be okay. Even if he was doing it because he was just being my friend and nothing more. I would have done anything for that."

"But now?"

Kat closed her eyes and let more tears fall. She felt Sam wrap her jacket around her. She looked at him and knew that she wouldn't have ever told anyone else this. Somewhere in the past month, Sam had become her best friend. She would miss him too when he was gone. The only good thing was she knew that she had Jared. He had always tried to be closer to her but she had always shied away from him preferring Jensen; she vowed that was over. When Jared got back she was going to tell him everything and try to be closer to him. Lord, knew she was going to have problems looking at Jensen without seeing Dean.

"Now, I want only Dean. I want him to be the one holding me and loving me. Because... I... I know he loves me, Sam. Is that weird? He has never mentioned it or nothing but when I see him look at me, I know he loves me," Kat asked biting her lip.

"No, that's not weird. That just means you've learned to read him like I can."

"I... I know I have to help you guys get back. I read a spell that I need to do but..."

"You don't want to do it."

"No. God, Sam, what am I going to do?"

Sam pulled Kat to her feet and hugged her. He really didn't know what she was going to do. He pulled away and handed her back the books. He kept and arm around her shoulder as he led her to her Jeep. She climbed in the driver's seat and he walked around and climbed in the passenger seat. She looked at him and he shook his head.

"I'm not letting you deal with this alone. You can explain to me everything you read and we can figure out where to go from there," he said softly.

"Alright. We can go to my place," Kat whispered looking at the house.

"Hey, he'll come around."

"I hope so."

Kat started her jeep and slowly backed out of the driveway. She looked away from the house wondering if things would be alright between her and Dean.


	12. Chapter 12

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

Dean drank the beer and wished there was something stronger in the house. There was wine but like hell was he going to drink that. Even if the house was empty he wouldn't drink it. He leaned back in the chair and looked around the house. He hated the quiet that filled it now that Sam and Kat were gone. He frowned and wondered why his brother had left with Kat. Sam had just walked past him not saying anything and walked out the door after Kat. Dean could still hear her crying; it echoed in his ears as he took another long sip of the beer. He had screwed up majorly but he couldn't take it back. It was how he felt and he didn't want to lie to Kat. He moaned when the phone rang. He got up and went over to answer it. He grabbed it and wanted more than anything to just hang up on the person. He sighed and brought it to his ear.

"Hello," he said.

"Jen, its Jason. I just talked to Danneel and... She told me some screwy things, man. I think she was high or something," the guy on the other side said.

"What did she say?" Dean asked trying to remember who the hell Jason was. He was coming up empty and wondered if Kat had mentioned a Jason at all. Then it hit him. He remembered now. Jason had called about a week ago and Kat had talked to him. He had stood and listened to Kat's side of the conversation and felt out of place. Kat was talking about Jason's singing and how she wished they could pull Jensen on stage more often to sing a song or two and then Kat's laughter. He had felt jealous of Jensen and Jason. He would be going back to his world where he was going to die and they would have Kat here with them; not that they knew how lucky they were.

"She said that you two broke up and that she caught you checking out our Kitty Kat's ass," Jason said.

Dean grinded his teeth. _Their_ Kitty Kat. Oh yeah, if he ever met this Jason guy someone was getting his face bashed in, "So, what if it was?"

"Wait... You actually checked out Kat's ass?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Dude, I have been telling you for THREE YEARS to hook up with Kat. That Katerina McCrae is perfect. You have ignored me and told me to buzz off. What changed you mind?"

Dean sat down shocked. He couldn't wrap his head around that one. Jensen's friend had told him how great Kat was and he still dated Danneel. Dean shook his head. _Guy has got rocks for brains_, he thought.

"Well, I guess you could say I became a new man."

"Great. And about freakin time too."

"Thanks, I can just feel the love right now."

"Come on, man. You know I got nothing against Danneel but... She isn't Kat. Kat knows every dirty secret about you and still likes you. That right there is the girl you marry."

Dean sighed and thought about a future he was never going to get; a wedding to Kat. He ran a hand over his face, "Yeah, you got a point," he said his voice barely a whisper.

***

Kat sat on her couch looking at Sam. She had just finished explaining to him the spell to send them back. She would need a couple of things and could perform it in a couple of days. Sam read it over again then looked at her. She could tell by the look on his face that he didn't like it.

"Sam, it's the only way. I'm the only one who can do it. My mom.... Her powers are binded and this spell is powerful. She couldn't do it, which she wouldn't anyway," Kat explained.

"I don't like it, Katerina. You have never used your powers before and this spell... There is something about it I don't like," Sam said closing the book.

"We don't have a choice, Sam. You want to get home, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then this is the only way. The least I can do is send you two back."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This wasn't your doing."

"No, I'm sorry that this is going to hurt you. I know you want Dean-."

"I am use to wanting what I can't have, Sam. I can handle it."

Sam watched as Kat got up and walked into the kitchen. He looked down at the book and doubted that very much. He didn't think she could handle it; not really. He had listened to her explain her powers to him and what exactly a natural witch was and he had heard the pain in her voice. Kat was hurt that her father had hid what she was from her and that even her mother hadn't told her. She didn't feel normal anymore; she felt like she was a freak. It was something he could relate to. He still felt like a freak with demon blood running though his veins and he knew that he could never tell Dean; especially not now. Dean would never understand and right now they had more important things to worry about then Sam's self image. He looked up and took the mug of coffee Kat handed him. He sat beside her on the couch and placed the book on the coffee table.

"We have to tell him, Kat. He needs to know," Sam said sipping the coffee.

"No. I won't have him looking at me like I'm a freak. We can get the stuff today and... I just want one more night with him, Sam. I want one more night where he won't look at me like I'm a monster. Can't I have that?" Kat asked closing her eyes and letting tears fall.

"I guess I can give you that. Dean deserves it too. Kat, no matter what happens I... I want to thank you."

"For what? Screwing up your life for the past month?"

"No, for being my friend."

Kat couldn't hold back the tears then. She let Sam hug her as she cried. She held him tight and sobbed into his chest. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to send them back. She loved Jensen and Jared, she really did they were her friends, but she knew that by sending Sam and Dean back, Dean would die and Sam was going to lose his brother. She didn't want that for them. She closed her eyes and wished there was another way.

***

Jensen stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off and grabbed the pair of jeans from the floor. He pulled them on and wondered how pissed Dean would be if he knew Jensen was wearing his clothes. Or how pissed he would be when he got back and discovered that Jensen had tossed out all the condoms and bras Dean had been carrying around in his bag and the impala. Jensen smiled a little and walked over to the mirror. He grabbed a towel and wiped away the fog that had formed on it from the steam.

He looked at himself in the mirror. All he could think about was how Dean and him were twins. Everything about them was the same when it came to their looks. Jensen wondered again if anyone had been able to tell that it wasn't him back home but Dean. He looked down and thought about Danneel. He loved her, he really did but the sharpest tool in the shed she wasn't. He doubted very much she would have been the one to say that something was up. He knew she wouldn't have noticed that Dean wasn't him. Jensen thought about why he and Danneel were even together and he suddenly couldn't come up with an answer. They had been friends for years and then he had just asked her out one day thinking nothing would come of it. A year later they were still dating, Danneel telling everyone who would listen that they were a steady couple and Jensen still really didn't know why he was still with her.

"Dude, hurry up in there, will you? I want a shower too! It isn't pleasant smelling like rotting flesh you know!" Jared yelled banging on the door interrupting Jensen's thoughts.

"Hold on to your pants, Jared! I am almost done!" Jensen yelled back shaking his head.

Jensen grabbed the t-shirt from the counter and pulled it on. He grabbed the towel and dried his hair a bit more thinking about Kat. He had liked her since the first day of shooting when she had been running on set and tripped and fell and landed right in his lap. Her grey eyes had looked up at him and she had started apologizing over and over again. Jared had been laughing and so had he as he helped her back to her feet. He had called her Kitty Kat that day and the name had stuck. Every one of his friends that had met her had told him to go for it, to ask her out. He ran a hand though his damp hair and wondered why he hadn't. She was a sweet girl. He stood there and really started to think about it. Why was he with Danneel and not Kat?

"Jeeennnssseeennn!" Jared whined from the outside.

Jensen pulled open the door and saw Jared leaning against the wall beside the door. Jared sighed in relief and walked into the bathroom without a word to Jensen. Jensen walked over to one of the two motel beds and sat on it. He looked around the room trying to think of anything else but Kat. He really didn't think now was the time to rethink his relationship with Danneel. He had plenty of time for that when he got back; if he got back. He laid back on the bed and placed his arms under his head. He looked at the ceiling with the water stains and started to think about Kat again. The way she smiled at him, how he could talk about serious things with her and she was never scared to disagree with him, he remembered the countless times they had gotten into debates about certain subjects. He loved those debates and knew they would never happen with Danneel. He had tried to but Danneel would just agree with him or ignore him and talk about something else. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Being here was fucking with his mind.

***

Kat walked into the house and wished Sam would have let her go with him to get the things for the spell. She didn't want to confront Dean. She closed the door and dropped her bag on the floor. She pulled off her jacket. She turned and stopped. Dean was leaning in the entry way to the living room watching her. She raked a hand though her hair and waited for him to say something.

"Jason called," he said looking at her and wanting to hold her in his arms.

"What did he say?" she asked looking at the floor.

"Basically that Jensen should have been with you all along. Really starting to think that guy has rocks for brains."

"Not all of us can be as smart as you, Dean."

Dean watched as Kat walked into the kitchen. He followed her wishing this wasn't awkward. He watched as she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of wine. She opened it and got herself a glass. He watched as she poured herself a large glassful and drank about half then refilled the glass. Dean ran hand over his face and walked over to her. He placed his hand over hers and held it tight.

"I didn't mean it," he tried. He didn't want things to be awkward between them.

"Yeah, you did but it's okay because you were right."

"Kitten-."

"No, you were. If it would have been Jensen here I would have let him comfort me. But only because he knows everything about me; not because I love him. I thought I did but... I realize I don't. I don't want him to be the one holding me anymore. I want that person to be you, Dean. I didn't think it was possible but.... I think in the span of almost two months, I fell in love with you."

Kat drank more wine as she waited for Dean to say something. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She told Sam she only wanted one more night with Dean but that was a lie; she wanted a lifetime with him. She felt his arms come around her and turned to face him. She kissed him when he kissed her tenderly on the lips. She left the glass of wine on the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. She pulled away and looked into his green eyes. She saw the questions in them but she didn't want to answer his questions; didn't have time to answer them. They would only have tonight together and she wasn't going to waste it talking.

"You don't love me," he whispered to her knowing that that was a lie. He could see the love in her eyes as she looked at him. He didn't want her to love him because he knew that she would be hurting when he left. He didn't want to hurt her but he knew that this was something that wasn't in his power to control anymore.

"I do love you. And I know that I am going to have to let you go but... I really don't want to. I want to keep you here with me. I want to be with you forever," Kat cried.

"Shhh, Kitten. I'm not worth your tears or your love."

"Yes, you are and... I don't want you to go back there and die and I don't want to let you go. I am sick of being the strong one, the smart understanding one, I want you and I want to be selfish about it, dammit!"

Dean held Kat close to him as she cried. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom not wanting Sam to come in and see her like this. He felt the death grip she had on him and knew that she wasn't lying to him. She loved him and she didn't want to let him go. He carried her into the room and shut the door behind them. He carried her over to the bed and sat on it with her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed into his shirt. Dean stroked her hair and tried to comfort her the best he knew how.

"Katerina, baby, I know you don't want me to go back but... If we don't find a way to go back, then Jensen is going to go to Hell in my place. I don't want that. I made the deal, I am the one who should pay the price," he told her softly kissing her on the head.

"But I don't want to lose you," Kat whispered looking at him, her tears slowing down.

"Do you think I want to leave you here? Never. I would give anything not to have to leave you behind."

"Then I'll come with you."

"No. Kitten, it's... It's too dangerous there. And... I don't want you to see me die."

Kat nodded. She knew that that would be his response. She kissed him hard not wanting to waste anymore of the time they had together. She ran her hand up his shirt to run her fingers over his bare skin. She pulled away and pulled her shirt over her head and grabbed Dean's and did the same to his. She felt his hands run over her bare skin and loved his touch. She kissed him again as he rolled her on her back on the bed their bare chests pressing together.

Dean pulled away from the kiss and looked at the woman lying beneath him. She was beautiful to him in every way and he swore never to forget any detail about her. The way she smiled at him, the way her body curved against his allowing his body to rest tight against hers. He kissed her again and ran his hand down her side to her jeans. He undid them and stopped. He looked up and met her eyes again.

"Dean?" she asked her grey eyes looking into his making him wish he could stay with her and that he never had to go back.

"I love you, Katerina. I want you to remember that. I love you," he told her kissing her again.

Kat kissed Dean and felt his tears fall against her cheeks and mingle with hers. She raked her hand though his hair as she felt his hands pull down her jeans. She ran her hands down his chest and undid his jeans telling herself to remember every single moment from tonight. She let go of Dean when he got up and yanked her jeans and panties down her legs and off. She watched as he pulled off his own jeans. She looked at his body trying to imprint every muscle and curve in her mind. She smiled at him when he crawled back on the bed his body on top of hers. She loved the feel of his weight over her and the feel of his hands as they stroked her skin.

Dean kissed Kat's shoulder and bit down gently. He felt her press her body against his as she arched her back. He sucked on the skin around the bite wanting to leave his mark on Kat. He wanted her to look in the mirror and think of him whenever she looked at the mark and know that she was his. He ran his hand between her thighs and slipped two fingers inside of her as he bit down hard again on her shoulder. He heard her moan as he stroked her and felt her hold on to him tight. He removed his fingers and slid inside of her feeling her stretch to fit him perfectly. He pulled away so he could look into her eyes. He stroked her cheek softly and looked deep in her eyes.

"Never forget you were mine before you were anyone else's," he told her kissing her hard before she could respond.

Kat felt Dean pull out and slid back inside of her. She held him close to her and kissed him back wishing again that things could be different. She felt Dean move faster and moaned his name softly. She pulled away from his kiss and raked a hand though his hair as she kissed his neck. She bit him softly when she felt his thumb rubbing her clit. He knew all the ways to bring her to the edge and back again. She dug her nails into his back when she felt her body beginning to tense up. She arched her back when she felt Dean slid into her one last time and release inside of her.

Dean felt Kat's body tense up and then she screamed his name as she came. He kissed her softly and held her body close to him pulling out of her. He rolled them on their sides and pulled away to look into her eyes. He smiled when she cuddled close to him resting her head on his shoulder. He grabbed a blanket and covered their bodies with it not letting her go.

"I love you," he heard her whisper.

"I love you too, Katerina. Now, go to sleep," Dean told her holding her close to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

Kat shook her head and let tears fall. She buried her face in Dean's shoulder and closed her eyes. She was sorry for what he was going to find out tomorrow. She knew he would never look at her the same way again. She felt his hands running down her back and prayed that one day she would have his forgiveness for lying to him. Right at the moment though, she didn't want his forgiveness, just his love.


	13. Chapter 13

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny_  
_And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide_

Sam waited until the sun went down before he knew he had to go and get Dean and Kat out of bed. He had let them have all the night before and all day together but he knew they needed to get going. Kat had told him she planned on doing the spell that night and Sam wasn't going to try and stop her. He knew how hard it was going to be for her to do this and he didn't want her putting it off. He walked down the stairs and to the door to what had been Dean's room these past weeks. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard someone moan from inside and really hoped he hadn't interrupted Kat and Dean in the middle of their lovemaking. He turned when the door opened and Kat stood there in a t-shirt. She looked at him and nodded.

"I'll get him up," she said softly.

"I gave you as much time as I could," Sam said.

"I know you did. Do you have everything?"

"In the Jeep."

"Good. We'll be out in a minute."

Kat shut the door and leaned against it taking a slow deep breath. She felt the tears threaten to fall and bit her lip to stop them. She didn't want to do this; she told herself she could fake the spell and they would never know. She shook her head; they wouldn't know but she would. She was going to have to be strong and do the right thing no matter how much it killed her inside.

She walked over to the bed where Dean slept his arm under the pillow while the other one reached out for her. She sat on the side of the bed and reached out to stroke his cheek softly. She smiled when he rolled over and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him. She kissed him and pulled away to see his eyes open and looking at her.

"Not that I mind you waking me up, but what's on your mind Kitten?" he asked seeing the look in her eyes.

"Sam and I yesterday... We found a way to send you two back and... We're doing the spell tonight. I just... I wanted one more night with you," she whispered softly.

Dean looked at Kat. Her grey eyes held such pain in them he suddenly wished for a moment that he had never touched her. He pulled her so she was sitting in his lap as he sat up in bed. He ran his thumb along her jaw and looked into her eyes. She looked at him and he knew she would haunt him; she would be the one he would think about late at night when Sam was asleep. She would be his ultimate regret. He kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers.

"It'll be okay. By tomorrow, you'll forget all about me," he tried to convince her as well as himself.

"Never. How can you forget the man you love?" she whispered kissing him again.

"Kitten, baby, please," he sighed his lips against hers.

"We should get dressed."

Kat climbed off of his lap and looked around the room for her clothes. There was so much she wanted to tell Dean; so much that would be left unsaid between them. She grabbed her jeans and pulled them on cursing when tears came to her eyes. She needed to be strong today, she couldn't lose it. She turned and watched as Dean pulled on his clothes. She turned and had to leave the room. Being this close to him now hurt her to her very core. She knew in a few short hours she was going to lose him forever and it caused her heart to ache.

***

Jared rolled over in bed and looked around the room. Nope, it hadn't been some god-awful nightmare he was still very much in Supernatural world. He laid in bed and heard Jensen's soft breathing coming from the other bed. He looked at the ceiling and thought about everything that had happened. He sighed and couldn't believe that the night before they had actually dug up a body and burned it. It still seemed surreal to him. He was starting to understand the Winchesters in a way he never thought possible. He also understood why Dean and Sam pushed everyone away. This life was too dangerous. Jared wouldn't want Sandy living this life with him no matter how much he loved her and wanted to share a life with her.

He sighed when he thought of Sandy. He was worried about her back home without him. He knew that Sam was nothing like Dean but he still wasn't sure if he could trust Sam with his girl. Sandy was so sweet and loving; Jared sometimes wondered how he had gotten so lucky as to end up with her. He climbed out of bed and grabbed Sam's backpack and walked to the washroom. He closed the door and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit and sighed. He hadn't slept well since getting here and realizing that the world he spend every week bringing to life was actually real. He pulled out Sam's razor and started to shave.

He stood there and wondered again if he would make it back home. It seemed like it had been years since he had landed here but yet it was only going on two months since he had been here. He ran his hand over his cheeks satisfied with the shave and shoved Sam's razor back in the bag. He stood there a moment longer listening to Jensen's breathing the only sound in the two rooms. He couldn't understand what Jensen was thinking now. Them hunting? Yeah, sure cause that would work. He also couldn't understand Jensen not wanting Kat to figure out she was a witch. Jared liked Kat too, and considered her a friend but if she didn't figure out who she was damn soon, Jensen was going to go to Hell instead of Dean. And Jared knew he would probably die at the hands of Lilith too at some point. No way, Jensen and him were not cut out for this world; Sam and Dean were.

"Come on Kat, figure it out. You're the smartest one out of the three of us," he muttered grabbing the bag and walking out of the washroom.

He walked over to his bed and tossed his bag on it. He stood there and decided to get breakfast. He walked over to the door about to leave when he remembered in which world he was in. He turned and walked over to the couch where Jensen had tossed the weapon bag. He unzipped it and grabbed Sam's gun. He tucked it in the back of his pants and then turned back to the door. He was now ready to face the day.

***

Dean followed Kat and Sam as they walked into the hospital where they had first landed. He looked around the halls realizing how empty and creepy it looked now without all the people. He shuddered and picked up his pace. He hated the fact that they were always the one who had to go to the creepy places. Just once he wished some nice swanky place would get a ghost. He looked up and saw Kat rake her hand though her hair again. She hadn't said much since they had left the house. She carried one of the books close to her chest and Dean once again got the feeling that she was hiding something from him.

"It was here," Kat said softly turning to look at Sam. Sam nodded and dropped the bag on the floor. She leaned against the wall and watched as he pulled out the candles and the white chalk.

"Kitten, there something you aren't telling me?" Dean asked leaning against the wall beside her.

Kat looked at Dean. She turned and felt tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't want to tell him the truth; she didn't want to see the rejection in his eyes. She looked at Sam and met his eyes as he set up the candles in a crescent moon symbol and started the draw the sun symbol, he needed to draw the symbol of all the planets. She knew that Sam wanted her to be the one to tell Dean. She felt Dean take her hand and more tears fell. She turned to face Dean. She looked in his eyes as he reached out and wiped her tears away.

"I found the spell yesterday but... I wanted one more night with you. I just wanted one more night to store in my memories," she whispered softly.

"Alright, Kitten I understand. But there is something more. How did you find this spell and not Sammy? How did you even know what to look for?"

"I didn't it... it kind of found me. When... God, I can't do this. I can't tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"Dean, don't push her," Sam said standing up and walking over to them.

Dean looked from Kat to Sam. He let go of Kat and she immediately walked away from him and down a short hall. Dean turned and looked at Sam. Sam wore his puppy face but Dean wasn't going to let him get away from this, not this time. Dean crossed his arms on his chest and glared at his little brother.

"Sammy, what the hell is going on here?" he demanded barely holding on to his anger.

"It isn't my place to say. It's up to Kat, this is her... Thing to tell," Sam said softly.

"Thing? What thing? And dammit Sammy, you better start talking or I am going to start swinging!"

Sam saw Kat slide down the wall and sit on the floor. He watched her and then looked back at Dean. He sighed and ran his hand though his hair. He was going to have to be the one to tell Dean. He looked at his brother and knew this was not going to go over very well.

"Dean, Kat.... The owner of the occult store gave her some books and she..."

"Split it out."

"She's a natural witch."


	14. Chapter 14

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
_

Katerina stared at the wall ahead of her. She heard the silence stretch on between Sam and Dean. Dean hadn't said anything at all about what Sam had told him. She closed her eyes and felt an ache develop in her chest. She turned when she heard Dean walk over to her. She yelped when he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and yanked her to her feet. Sam was beside him in an instant pulling him away from her but not before Kat could see the anger in Dean's eyes. Tears fell from her cheeks unchecked; she was uncaring now when it came to hiding her feelings. Dean knew what she was and he hated her for it.

"A witch?!," he spat the word out letting Sam pulled him away from her, "You're a witch?!"

"I didn't know," she whispered crying.

"Didn't know?! How could you not know?!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, stop it! She's different from the witches back in our world! We can trust her!" Sam said stepping in between Dean and Kat.

"Sure, cause I am going to take your word for it when you have no problems trusting a demon."

"Please, stop fighting. I don't want you two to fight. Just... Let me do this and it'll get you home and you can... You can forget all about me," Kat said pushing herself away from the wall and walking over to the unfinished symbols.

Dean watched her as she finished drawing the symbols. He was angry but also hurt. He couldn't believe that Kat hadn't told him when she first found out. He knew she couldn't have done this spell; wouldn't have because she cared about Jensen and Jared so much. He hated that she had gone to Sam instead of him. Most of all though, he hated that this had happened to her. He was angry that something from his world had touched her. He pulled away when Sam grabbed his arm. He glared at his younger brother and wanted to hit Sam.

"How could you not tell me?" Dean demanded.

"I wanted to confront her first. Then I read the books and found out this isn't her fault. That coin hides her powers from her and everyone else. She didn't know until yesterday."

"And you're the first person she tells?"

Sam looked at his older brother and knew that Dean was hurt at what he took to be Kat choosing Sam over him. Sam looked at Kat and saw her hand shaking as she tried to light the candles. He turned back and looked at Dean. He saw Dean watching Kat as well. The look on his brother's face was sad and wishful. Dean turned and met his eyes.

"She told me because she didn't want you looking at her differently. Like you were a moment ago. This isn't her fault, Dean. Her family lied to her and... It doesn't make her a freak."

"I never said it did!"

"No, but you were implying it."

To Kat, Sam and Dean's conversation had become background noise. She had started to think about what she needed to do next to make this work. She wanted her friends back and maybe, just maybe she could go back to being normal. She shook her head when she realized that she wouldn't ever be normal again and that Jensen and Jared would know it. This wasn't her world anymore, she didn't belong here. She stood up and looked at the symbols surrounded by the candles. She looked at her bracelet and carefully unwinded the black strings. She finally took it off and placed it in her pocket. She didn't feel any different yet. She looked down at the book and opened it. She looked at what she had to do next. She heard Sam and Dean walk over to her. She looked up and looked at Sam ignoring Dean. She couldn't handle seeing the anger in his eyes. She closed the book and held out her hand. Sam hesitated.

"Sam, I need to do this. I am not going to screw this up," Kat said wishing she couldn't feel Dean's eyes boring right down into her soul.

"Do what? Sammy, what does she need to do?" Dean asked.

"She needs to give an offering."

"Of what?"

"My blood. Now give me the damn knife, Sam."

"Like hell, he is going to give you the knife. You aren't going to hurt yourself just to do this," Dean said grabbing Kat by the arm and turning to face him.

"Yes, I am! If I don't Jensen is going to go to Hell instead of you! I can't and I won't stand by and let that happen!" Kat said yanking her arm away.

"So, we're back to that, huh?"

"Dean, I-."

"Sam, give her the knife so she can save the guy she loves."

Kat took the knife from Sam. She opened the book and reread the incantation she had to say. She closed the book and handed it to Sam. She rolled up her sleeve and sighed. She looked at the knife and then looked up. Dean had turned his back on her. She turned and looked at Sam; he gave her an encouraging smile. She nodded and sliced the blade across her skin watching as the blood flowed down into the symbol of the sun and moon.

"Sanctus Matris , Sanctus Abbas recipero is vitualamen ut a subcribo ut meus obsequens per vestri sceptrum quod ordo," she said watching as a dark light starting to come from all the symbols.

Dean turned around and watched as the dark smoke like light seemed to pour from the symbols and circle around them. He watched as Sam grabbed Kat's arm and wrapped a bandana around it. He stepped close to her again and looked at Sam. Sam handed Kat the book and nodded. Kat looked scared as they all heard the thunder start all around them.

"Go on, Kat. You can do this," Sam encouraged her.

"What do you need to do?" Dean asked softly leaning closer to Kat.

"I need to say this next incantation and then the portal should show up and we can go," Kat said looking at the book.

"We?" Sam and Dean asked together.

"I don't belong here anymore. I'm freak here at least in your world I'm normal. Now shut up and let me do this."

"Katerina, if you come with us, hunters will hunt you.... I will hunt you," Dean told her coldly.

"Dean-," Sam tried.

"I don't care Dean. This isn't where I belong. I am going with you."

Dean went to say more but Sam looked at him and he kept his mouth shut. He watched Kat and knew he couldn't let her come back with them. He could barely handle the thought of Sam having to watch him die, there was no way he would be able to hold his shit together if Kat had to see it too. No, he was going to make sure that Kat didn't come with them.

"Sanctus Majores , tribuo nos obduco tergum in orbis terrarum nos peto , tribuo nos tutus obduco ex is universitas in unus nos peto, " Kat said closing the book and throwing it aside. She reached inside her pocket and held the bracelet in her hand. She had every intention of getting rid of it forever.

The three of them jumped when the lightening started flashing. Sam saw the dark grey opening appear in the wall ahead of them. Sam looked at Kat and she nodded as lightening strike the hole. Sam looked at Dean and nodded. Dean grabbed Kat and turned her to face him. He felt her hold on to his jacket tight placing her hands in his pockets. He knew what he was about to say and do was going to hurt her but it needed to be done. She was better off without him.

"I never loved you, Kat. I'm sorry but... It' better if I am truthful to you now. We had fun, sure but... That's all it was to me, was fun. You and me... We don't have a future together, so don't go planning our wedding or anything. I am not the guy who settles down," Dean said seeing Kat's eyes fill with tears. She pulled away from him and he knew she believed him. Good, now for the second part of the plan, "I'm sorry."

"You son of a-," Kat stopped when Dean punched her right on the jaw. Sam caught her and looked at Dean shocked. Dean took Kat in his arms and laid her on the floor.

"What the hell was that, Dean?!" Sam demanded shouting to be heard over the lightening.

"I had to make sure she didn't come with us. Kitten, baby... I'm sorry. I lied, I love you," he whispered kissing her on the forehead softly before standing up. He looked at the hole then looked at Sam, "Let's go home, little brother."

Sam looked at Kat laying on the floor. She looked so small. He looked at Dean and nodded. They walked towards the hole and walked into it.

***

Jensen and Jared had been eating breakfast silently when the lightening started in their room. Jensen grabbed Dean's gun and looked around. He then saw the hole in the wall. He grabbed Jared and turned him so that he could see the grey hole as well. Jared looked back at him.

"So... Question," Jared said sounding calm when he really wanted to run out of the room screaming.

"Shoot," Jensen said really hoping nothing evil came out of that hole.

"Does that mean Kat figured out how to get us back or... Or is everything about to get worse?"

"That is a very good question."

Jared looked at the hole and waited. When a couple minutes went past but Jensen still didn't say anything, Jared turned and looked at Jensen. He elbowed him in the side earning him a glare from his friend.

"Dude, I want an answer," Jared said.

"Well, I don't have an answer. The only to find out is to-," Jensen started.

"You are not going to suggest that we actually go in there, are you?!"

"Well... I was but you said it already."

"Jen, this is not funny."

"Believe me Jared; I know that this isn't funny. I know that. The problem is that right now, we don't have a choice but to go into that damn hole and see where it takes us. I really don't think it could get any worse than this," Jensen said walking towards the hole.

"Dammit!," Jared said following Jensen. They stood in front of the hole. Jared looked at Jensen, "If I die, I am so going to haunt your ass for eternity."

"Just my ass? Damn, Jared, I never thought that all those slash fan fics might be right about you."

Jensen smiled when Jared rolled his eyes. Jensen looked at the hole and sighed. It was now or never. He stepped though. It felt like he was free falling. He flashes of things all around him but he couldn't place them. He saw clouds and lightening and then suddenly he stopped falling. He was standing in... A waiting room?

He turned and saw that Jared had landed right beside him. They looked around the room that looked just like a doctor's office waiting room complete with the soft soothing music. Jared saw the puke green wallpaper with the yellow flowers and looked at Jensen.

"I think we have found Hell," he said.

***

Dean and Sam looked around the long hall. They then looked at each other. Dean shrugged and started walking towards the door at the end. He heard Sam following him and knew at any minute that his younger brother was going to give him a piece of his mind. In three, two, one-.

"How the hell could you hit her?!" Sam demanded walking beside Dean.

"Sam, I don't have time-."

"I know you loved her, Dean. I saw it!"

"Yeah, and tell me what the fuck would that have gotten her?! Tell me what good could have come from her knowing that I loved her, Sam?! I won't be there to hold her at night, to love her, I will never be able to give her that happy ending that she deserves, so tell me, what good does letting her know how damn much I love her do?" Dean asked stopping and looking at Sam.

"She could have come with us, Dean. You two could have had more time," Sam said hating the look that was in his brother's eyes. It already looked like Dean had given up hope; that he was accepting the fact he was going to die and go to hell.

"More time? More time to what, Sammy? Get more attached to her, love her more? And then what? She would have to stand back and watch me die? No, she doesn't deserve that. You don't deserve that."

"I am going to find a way to stop you from going to Hell, Dean. I will."

"Ah, Sam, let's cut the bullshit. You won't find a way and even if you do, it would mean that you would die. And I won't let that happen. Just leave it alone, Sam."

"Dean-."

"Just stop. I can't... Sam, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Dean saw Sam nod. Dean turned and started walking down the hall again. All he could think about was the look in Kat's eyes as he told her he didn't love her. He wished he could wipe that memory from his mind and only remember the happy times with her. Instead all he could see was her eyes filling with tears and the hurt and pain itched in them as he had broken her heart.

_Sorry, Kitten, I really am_, he thought as he reached the door at the end of the hall. He waited for Sam. Sam stepped beside him and the shared a look. Sam nodded. Dean pulled open the door and they walked into the waiting room and found themselves staring at two mirror images of themselves.


	15. Chapter 15

_And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

Dean looked at his look alike and knew that this guy was Jensen. He looked at the other guy and knew that that was Jared. He turned and looked at Sam. Sam was shocked and just stood there staring at Jared. Dean looked at Jensen and wondered what it was about this guy other then the fact that he looked like Dean and was incredibly good looking that attracted Kat to him.

"So... Fancy meeting you here," he said earning him glares from Sam and Jared. Jensen looked at him and shook his head.

"Dick," was all he said.

"Well, you're a stupid ass," Dean countered.

"Excuse me?"

"Kat figured out that she's a witch," Jared said bringing all eyes on him.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, she did. I... She wanted to come with us but someone nixed that idea," Sam glared at Dean.

"Dude, we are not having this conversation again."

"You hit her!"

"What? You hurt Kat?"

Jared held Jensen back when he lunged at Dean. Jared pushed Jensen aside and saw the look on Dean's face. Dean looked amused with this. Jared looked at Jensen and shook his head. Jensen looked pissed but Jared wasn't going to let him try to give a beat down to Dean. That would just be too weird.

"I hurt Kat? Now there a laugh. If you want to know who hurt Kitten, just look in the mirror there bucko," Dean said.

"Dean, enough," Sam said.

"No. I met your girlfriend, _Jensen_ and let me tell... I didn't want to have sex with her. _Me_, which should tell you something. Oh, and another thing I kind of broke up with her for you. No thanks needed but they are appreciated."

Sam and Jared both laughed at that causing Jensen to glare at them both. Jared coughed and looked down knowing Jensen didn't want to hear it but he was glad that Dean was the one saying it. Jared had thought it many times and he knew Jensen's friends thought it too.

"You leave Danneel out of this. And why should I believe anything you say? And how dare you break up with my girlfriend?!" Jensen asked.

"Cause I just spent the past two months learning things about Kitten you wished you would know. And believe me; you are better off without her. Everyone is."

"Look, can we not argue about this, whatever the hell we are arguing about," Jared said looking from Jensen to Dean but not seeing any difference between them at all. It was kind of creepy.

"Kat is fine, knocked out but fine which is why we are stuck here," Sam said looking around the room.

"What is here anyway, Sammy?" Jensen asked.

"Hey, only I get to call him Sammy, ass," Dean said.

"We are in a waiting area. Kat has to say one more incantation and it finishes the spell," Sam said glaring at Dean telling him to behave himself with his eyes.

"And if she doesn't say it?" Jared asked.

"The spell reverses itself. We go back to Kat and you guys go back to our world."

"And genius over here hit her which means this could all be for nothing," Jensen said itching to punch Dean's light's out.

"Dude, shut up. You know jack squat about what was going on between Kitten and I."

"Her name is Katerina."

"Really? Then why do you insist on calling her Kitty Kat like she's five years old?"

Sam stepped closer to Jared. He let Jensen and Dean go on arguing about Kat. He looked at Jared and almost freaked out. It was like looking into a mirror. Jared looked at Sam and Sam knew he was having the same reaction. Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and watched Dean and Jensen in case either of them looked over to where Sam and Jared were standing.

"Katerina and Dean... They shared something," Sam whispered.

"Shit. How much of something?" Jared asked watching as Jensen went to hit Dean. Dean ducked and moved out of the way laughing at what he called Jensen's "girly punch."

"I... I know Dean and I know... He fell in love with her and Kat fell in love with him. She told me how she felt and... Listen, Jared, I know she is going to need someone to be her friend and looking at Jensen without thinking about Dean is... She'll need you," Sam explained hoping Jared would be there for Kat.

"Fuck. Alright, thanks for telling me. Did... Did Dean really hit her?"

"Yeah, he did."

Dean looked at Jensen and felt anger towards him again. He didn't know anything about the guy except that Kat cared deeply for him and he knew that that was what was setting him off. Jensen would get to go back to that world and see Kat every day, be close to her every day and the asshole would never see how much Kat loved him and wanted him. Dean clenched his hand in a fist and shook his head. He looked at Jensen and knew that he was just jealous. Jealous that if Jensen choose to, he would spend the rest of his life with Kat. Dean ran a hand though his hair and looked at Jensen.

"I'm not going to fight with you," Dean suddenly said.

"Why not?" Jensen asked.

"Cause Kitten would hate it. And she already hates me enough right now, so I really don't want to make it worse."

"What happened-?"

"It doesn't matter what happened between her and me I just... I need you to do something for me. Watch over Kitten."

"Dude, she's my friend of course I am-."

"No, man stop being a douche for a second and think about it; think about her. Look after her, please. I won't be able to do it and... She loves you," Dean said even though it killed him to say it. It really did. He didn't want to think about this other man with Kat but he had no choice. He wanted Kat happy and knew that Jensen could give that to her.

"What? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Jensen asked confused.

"I am. I guess ball is in your court now."

***

Kat blinked her eyes and moaned. She brought her hand up to her jaw and winced. There was a dull ache there and for a moment she couldn't remember what had happened. Then she did; Dean had hit her after he had told her that he didn't love her all she had been was nice roll in the hay. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks at any moment. She bit her lip holding them back. Crying wasn't going to change the fact that she had sent the man she loved back to a world where he was going to die and go to Hell in. She sat up and raked a hand though her hair. She knew she still had to say the last incantation but every part of her wanted to forget it. Her heart was begging her not to say it so that Dean would come back. Her head was telling her that she had to say it to save Jensen. She didn't know who to pick.

She let the sob out before she could stop it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sat in the middle of the candles and cried. She sobbed into her knees wishing she didn't have to choose. She stopped when she heard a noise come from down the hall. She wiped her face and bit her lip to keep the sobs contained as she listened closer. She heard the noise again. She stood up and looked around her. She saw the knife that Sam had left behind. She grabbed it and looked around when she heard the noise again. She stepped towards it quietly. She knew it was coming from around the corner of the hall. She didn't dare yell out not knowing who or what could be around the corner.

Kat creeped around the corner and held the knife out in front of her. She didn't see anything. She turned and yelled when suddenly out of the shadows a figure came at her fast. He held a huge hammer and aimed for Kat's head. Instead it got her shoulder and Kat dropped the knife on the floor. Kat fell against the wall and moved when the figure swung the hammer at her again. She turned and managed to get her way back down the hall even with the massive pain in her shoulder. She ran towards the candles and the symbols.

She fell on her knees surrounded by the candles and looked towards the hall. She was weapon less and scared out of her mind. She watched as the figure came around the corner and walked slowly down the hall. She cradled her arm in her lap and knew it had been dislocated by that shot. She looked around but didn't see anything that she could use to defend herself with. She looked up again at the figure as it stepped into the light. She froze on the stop not able to say anything.

"Hello, Katerina baby, Mommy has come to get what is mine," Diana said smiling down at Kat swinging a large hammer in her arms.

"No, you aren't here," Kat managed to say shaking her head.

"I am here and this time you aren't wearing that fucking amulet your bastard of a father gave you. Now I can do the ritual and have my power back," Diana said looking around the room seeing what she could use.

"No, I won't let you have them."

"Kat, baby, you don't have a choice."

Diana swung the hammer down again and Kat was too slow in moving. The hammer came down hard on her leg and Kat screamed. She was sure she could hear the bones snapping as the pain exploded in her leg. Kat felt tears of pain roll down her cheeks. She laid there on the floor listening as her mother moved around humming to herself. She felt powerless to stop her mother, she didn't have a weapon so what could she do?

Kat looked up and saw the book. She looked at it and the realization dawned on her that she did have something she could use to defend herself; her powers. She reached for the book but it was too far away. She moaned and heard her mother humming 'Silent Night' and Kat wanted nothing more than to get up and slap her mother around to get her to shut up. She reached for the book again but it was too far. She couldn't reach it which meant she would have to improvise. She looked at the cut at her arm; it had scabbed over and had stopped bleeding. She picked at it until it started bleeding again. She then smeared the blood on her hand and reached out to grab a hold of one of the candles. As a natural witch she had control of the elements.

"Please, let this work," she muttered.

She concentrated as much as she could trying to push the pain in her body aside. She felt the candle grow hotter. She concentrated harder. She wasn't going to die; not here and not tonight.

"Alright, Kat baby let's get this started," Diana said walking over to Kat.

Kat turned. She watched as Diana stepped inside the crescent of candles. Kat smiled and pushed herself up holding the one candle in her hand. She sat on the floor and looked at her mother. She brought the candle closer to her face and smiled.

"Yes, let's get started Momma. Let's start and finish this," Kat said.

"What the hell-."

Kat blew on the flame of the candle. Instead of the candle going out the flame blew out. It hit another candle and that flame grew higher and hotter. Diana watched in horror as one candle after the other the flames grew higher and higher until they surrounded her. She was trapped. Kat tossed the candle she held aside and pushed herself away from the circle of flames. She leaned against the wall and saw her mother staring at her as the flames moved closer and closer to her.

"Stop this this moment, Katerina! I mean it!" Diana yelled.

"Sorry, Momma but this ends here. I won't have you haunting me for the rest of my life. Goodbye," Kat said watching as the flames finally reached her mother.

The screams were horrible. She covered her ears as her mother burned in front of her. And the smell. Kat coughed and fell to her side. She closed her eyes and wished she wasn't alone. She then remembered she had one last thing to do.

"Ego solvo vos," she whispered softly.

_I release you, Dean_, was her last thought before the pain over came her and she passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean looked around the motel room. One moment he was looking at Jensen, the next he was in this room. He turned and saw Sam standing beside him also looking confused. Dean walked over to the door and opened it. He smiled when he saw the impala outside in a parking space. He walked over to the car and ran his hand along the side.

"Oh baby, it is so good to see you," Dean said.

"I guess we're back where we belong," Sam said from the doorway of the room.

"I guess so."

"What now?"

"Grab the bags; we're getting the hell out of here."

"Alright."

Dean watched as Sam walked back into the room. He shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned. Something was in one of his pockets. He pulled it out and felt his heart drop in his chest. He held in his hand Kat's bracelet. The coin shone in the sunlight and Dean couldn't take his eyes away from it. He sighed and shoved it back in his pocket before Sam came back outside. He looked at the sky and hoped Kat was alright and that she would be happy.

***

Jensen and Jared noticed the change of smell before anything else. Jensen covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve and looked around. He frowned when he realized where he was. He was in the abandoned hospital they used for the show. He looked around again and stopped when his eyes fell on Kat laying on the floor. He turned and grabbed Jared's arm. He pointed to Kat.

"Shit," Jared said as they went over to her.

Jensen kneeled at her side and rolled her on her back. He saw the bruise on her face and really wished he could have hit Dean at least once for her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and saw her wince. She moaned and opened her eyes. Jensen smiled; he had never been happier to see those grey depths looking at him.

"Please tell me you're Jensen," she said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm Jensen, Kitty Kat. Are you okay?" he asked taking her hand.

"No, I'm not okay. I have a broken leg and dislocated shoulder. And.... I killed my mom," Kat said her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, Kat it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be alright. Come on let's sit you up," Jared said helping her sit up. Sam's words echoed in his head and he vowed to be a good friend to Kat.

"Everything is not going to be alright. I am a freak, Jared. I can control the elements and can deep fry people. How is that alright?" Kat asked tears falling from her eyes. She told herself she was crying because she was in pain not because she was heartbroken. She pulled her hand away from Jensen and avoided looking at him. She just couldn't without thinking about Dean.

"Well... You got us back. And we'll alive. Mentally scarred for life but alive," Jared said smiling at her.

"I'm going to call an ambulance," Jensen said realizing Kat couldn't look at him. He got up and walked away pulling out his cell phone. He hoped it would get better. He wanted her to be his friend again.

Jared hugged Kat close to him as she cried. He held her and looked over at Jensen. Jensen looked at him a look of concern on his face. Jared was pretty sure he wore the same look on his face. He stroked Kat's hair and wondered if any of them could really go back to why things had been.

Kat held on tight to Jared. She cried in his shoulder and wished that it had been Sam holding her. He knew everything and he understood what it felt like to be a freak. She heard Jensen talking on the phone and wished that he was Dean. Her heart ached for him and even though he had hurt her with his last words to her, she knew she needed him. She felt Jared whisper soothing words to her telling her it would be alright. She wished he was right but knew that he wasn't. She had been happy with Dean and now that was gone. Nothing would be alright again in her world.

***

Jared carried the coffee down the hallway and turned the corner. He saw Jensen standing outside of Kat's room talking to the cops. The officers nodded and walked away. They walked past Jared and he smiled at them. They nodded and he walked over to Jensen and handed him a coffee. Jensen took it and looked though the window of Kat's room watching her as she laid in bed. Jared turned and looked at her and realized how small she looked. He had always thought of her as strong but tonight she had completely fallen apart. The paramedics had to give her a mild sedative to calm her down enough to treat her. Jared sipped his coffee and waited for Jensen to say something.

"Dean said that Kat loves me," Jensen said watching her not looking at Jared. He was scared at the answer Jared would give him but he also needed answers. He had the feeling that he was going to have some serious thinking and decisions to make.

"Really? Huh, so the guy does notice things other than hot women and food," Jared said leaning against the wall looking at Jensen.

"You knew?"

"Jen... Everyone on set knew since like the second month of shooting. I was the first to notice it. You know I actually think she didn't like me because she always brought you coffee but not me. Then it clicked on my head; she just likes you more."

"Well, thanks for telling me."

"Jensen, we all told you at one time or another. You just didn't listen. What were we supposed to do? Draw you a map?"

Jensen didn't answer. He drank his coffee and sighed. He closed his eyes and wished he had listened to that little voice inside when it had told him to ask Kat out. He turned away from the window and looked at Jared. He just shook his head not knowing what to say. He just knew that he had to be there for Kat now. She needed him more than ever.

***

Kat tried to sleep but couldn't. She was no longer in pain thanks to the pain killers they had given her but she still couldn't get her body relaxed enough to sleep. She thought about what she had done by killing her mother. She then thought about Dean's words to her; _I'd hunt you_. He was right, she deserved to be hunted, she was something evil. She bit her lip but the sob still escaped. She buried her face in her pillow and cried. She had never felt so empty inside like she did now. She heard the door open to the room. She didn't turn to look who was coming in. She didn't want to see anyone. Especially not Jensen or Jared. It just reminded her too much of what she had lost.

She felt the person sit on the bed beside her and place their hand on her shoulder. She sobbed even more and pulled away.

"Kitty Kat," she heard Jensen whisper in a voice that now only reminded her of Dean.

"I won't be the same, not ever again," she said clutching her pillow tight.

"Yes, you will. Together we'll fix this; we'll make this right again."

"You can't, Jensen. You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because.... You aren't him," she sobbed.

Jensen let Kat pull away from him. He sat beside her as she sobbed not knowing what to say to that. He listened as she cried herself to sleep. He wanted to believe that it was just the medication talking and the shock of what had happened. He wanted to believe that she would be alright and be her normal self again and that they would have what they had before. However, some part of him knew that they wouldn't. Being with Sam and Dean these past months had changed her; especially Dean. Some part of him knew that he wasn't going to get his Kitty Kat back, somewhere along the way she had stopped being his and became Dean's.


	17. Chapter 17

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned_  
_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_

**One month later**

Kat cursed as she tried to walk in her walking cast. She stopped and bent down to take it off. She didn't have time for this anyway. She had told Joel she'd meet him at the catering fifteen minutes ago. She stood up and tossed the walking cast aside. She closed her eyes and told herself not to cry or think about Dean. She had been trying the past month to forget all about him. It hadn't been going so well. She knew it by the fact that Jared had taken to calling her every night before he went to bed and on the weekends. She also knew it by the way that Jensen had taken to looking at her on set; like she was a doll and he was scared she'd break. He had tried several times to talk to her about what she had said in the hospital but she refused to bring it up. She couldn't handle talking about Dean with Jensen; it was too weird talking about the man she loved with his twin.

"Kitty Kat, you okay?" she heard her radio crack in her ear.

Kat thought about that question. She shook her head and knew she wasn't alright. Nowhere near alright. She dreamt about Dean every night and got about three hours a night if she was lucky. She had to be careful and control her powers or she could cause it to pour rain just because she was crying uncontrollably. No, she wasn't okay and she knew she would never be okay again.

"I'm fine, Mickey Mouse. I'll be there in five," she said into the radio.

"Dumb is here asking for you."

"Tell him I'll be there."

She shut her radio off and looked around her at the set. Jensen was asking for her. She shook her head and sighed. It was torture having to be around him now. When she was her mind automatically started to think of Dean and then she felt like crying. She grabbed her walking cast and took a deep breath and placed her foot on the ground. She expected pain but it didn't hurt at all. She smiled. She started walking towards the catering area knowing when she got there she would get in trouble for walking around barefoot and without her cast on. She didn't care though, she just wanted to finish this day so she could go home.

***

Dean looked at Kat's bracelet again. Two months left and he would be dead. Sam was still trying to find a way to save him but Dean knew there was no hope. He looked up when the door to the motel room opened. He didn't hide the bracelet; Sam had found out about it a week earlier when he had found Dean passed out in bed with it in his hand. Sam looked at it but didn't say anything as he sat across from his brother.

"I found another hunt," Sam said watching as Dean wrapped Kat's bracelet around his wrist. It was a tight fit but fit it did. Sam didn't say anything; speaking of Katerina McCrea was forbidden.

"Great, let's pack up and go," Dean said getting up.

"Dean, we should talk about it."

"Talk about the hunt, sure. What is it?"

Dean walked over to the bed and started throwing all his clothes in his bag. He knew what Sam really wanted to talk about and Dean wanted to prevent it for as long as he could. He knew if he started talking about Kat that things were going to get ugly. He tried not to think of her every day, told himself she was probably with Jensen living out her happy ending. He tried really hard to lie to himself but he knew that wasn't what she was doing. He knew deep down inside that she wasn't happy. He knew she was moping around like he was; maybe not getting drunk like he was but he still knew she was in pain.

"Dean, I meant talk about what is going on with you. I know you miss Kat-," Sam started.

"Sammy, don't. I don't want to talk about this," Dean said turning to look at his brother.

"You love her."

"Sam, stop."

"I know you do, Dean. We could call Bobby and send-."

"No. I can't go back there. She... She's better off without me, Sammy. Plus, if I go back that welching on the deal and you'll die."

"I don't care! You'll be happy and right now that's fucking better then you going to Hell!" Sam yelled getting up from the table and slamming his fist on it. He looked at Dean when Dean turned to look at him. He was tired of seeing that broken look in his brother's eyes. He wanted Dean happy no matter the cost to him.

"Better for you maybe, but not me. You're my little brother, Sam; I got to look after you. I won't go back and let you die, I'm sorry but I won't. I won't be selfish like that. Right here is where I'm staying."

"But... You're going to die!"

"Don't you think I know! I KNOW! I am scared to death to die and I would give anything not to have to die and leave you behind but... I have to. So, can we please stow this touchy feeling crap and get our stuff together and go on this hunt?" Dean asked begging Sam with his eyes to end this conversation.

"Fine."

Dean sighed and turned around and went back to throwing things in his bag. He looked at the bracelet around his wrist. He wanted nothing more than to agree with Sam and call Bobby up to try and find away to get back to Kat. But he wouldn't. If he did, Sam would die and Dean wasn't going to let that happen. When he had made his deal it was agreed, his soul for the life of his little brother. Sam was alive and in two months Dean would be dead his soul in Hell for eternity. That was the deal and there was no going back. No matter that Dean had fallen in love and wanted a future with Kat. He was never going to get it so the best he could do was forget about her. Or at least try to.

Sam watched as Dean grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. He watched his brother walk out of the room leaving the door open for him to follow. Sam got up and grabbed his bag and sighed. He knew that Dean was trying really hard to shut off that part of himself that had loved Kat. Sam wished he wouldn't; he wished Dean would just talk about it. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He looked at Dean sitting in the impala. He vowed to find a way to save his brother. He couldn't let Dean die; he knew he wouldn't make it without Dean. Plus, he owed Kat. He would try to save Dean for her and himself. Sam walked over to the impala and opened the door. He tossed his bag in the backseat and climbed into the car. Dean started it and they drove off a minute later towards another case bad another town where they could both pretend to be someone else.

* * *

A/N: Fear not faithful readers, the story of Kat and Dean isn't over yet, there is tons more to tell. The story continues in the sequel 'Bittersweet'. I would to thank you all for reading and reviewing and for all your support; makes writing these stories funner.

And if anyone was wondering the lyrics before some of the chapters is from the song 'New Divide' by Linkin Park. It was kind of the theme song for this story.

Well, that's it for now; see ya in the next one. :D


End file.
